Red Shift
by MeltingCORE
Summary: Born for war, Steppenwolf has lived for millennia. Despite being a rage-fueled conqueror of worlds, Steppenwolf desires to be free from servitude to his master. Living through countless ages combined with multiple traumatic events has caused his psyche to crack. He's exhausted, shifting towards the red, but something drives him forward anyways... [New Gods]
1. Author's Note

Visit Apokolips here for extra content: redshiftbymeltingcore . wordpress (add .com, no spaces)

Hello, I'm Emily. My artist name is MeltingCORE. I'm an art history student who creates multimedia artwork as a hobby. But what is this story? This story is _Red Shift_. _Red Shift_ is a story set in the DC Comics universe that features the character Steppenwolf as the lead with his home planet, Apokolips, being the main setting. I started writing _Red Shift_ after viewing the 2017 _Justice League_ movie and reading the original _New Gods_ comics. I find the Apokoliptians to be an incredibly fascinating race but many of the ones that interest me don't have fleshed out backgrounds. I aim to fix this in my story with a specific focus on the character of Steppenwolf. I've chosen Steppenwolf as the lead character because the 2017 movie did him a disservice by not explaining his motives and backstory. He also only has a brief appearance in the original _New Gods_ comics. Because I have an affinity for Steppenwolf (despite his lack of characterization), I want to create that story myself. You will see many other faces you may or may not have heard of. And of course, Darkseid has a major part in this story. (All comic fans should know this name.)

 _Red Shift_ is not connected to any pre-existing DC Comics canon or the DCEU. However, it does take elements from _New Gods_ and the DCEU. There will be some characters appearing who were meant to be deceased, others who were never meant to cross paths, and some who are entirely new. (I'm jokingly calling it the "Emily-verse".)

It's highly recommended that you watch the 2017 _Justice League_ movie (even though it's divisive in the fandom) before reading _Red Shift_ so you are familiar with the basic story of Steppenwolf.


	2. Prelude: Apokoliptian

_**Apokoliptian**_

Shifting towards the red

Abyssal fervor rising

Synchronize with me

Against the sea of flames

Devouring luminous worlds

String theory unraveling

Mother oxidizing-

Inferno converting-

I will transform

As the primordial hellscape

To become the

Unity.


	3. Chapter One: Return to Apokolips

**Chapter One: Return to Apokolips**

They called him Steppenwolf. End of worlds. But what was he doing now? Backing away from the fight. His conquest. He stared at what remained from his source of power, frozen by the Kryptonian and shattered by the Amazon. Dusky light filtered through the air, glinting with malice off the remnants of that awful weapon. He looked around at the ones who had stopped him. He moved as if time had slowed down, just for him. Plum colored blood spilled from a shoulder wound the Atlantean had given him.

"No... This... cannot be."

 _MeltingCORE presents_

He was afraid. This was his second defeat on this world. Why wouldn't this world fall? What was so special about this insignificant world? His grotesque, insectoid soldiers fed on fear. And they could smell it on him. At once, all their heads snapped towards him. They bared their jagged teeth, letting out unearthly screeches as they flew towards him.

"NO! Leave me... be!"

 _A story based on DC Comics_

His soldiers swarmed him, biting into whatever they could reach whether that was flesh or armor. The gnashing of their teeth and fluttering of their translucent wings overwhelmed his perception. He stumbled backwards, desperately trying to pry the insects from his body. One bit into the side of his neck, blood springing from the resulting wound. His anguished screams permeated the air.

"GET OFF OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

He frantically summoned the last bit of power he had from the Mother Boxes. The same devices meant to make this world kneel before him. A deafening boom cracked the air as a wormhole back to his homeworld appeared. He rose into it with his traitorous army, leaving behind his mission.

 _In association with her imagination_

Apokolips was an atrocious world, occupying a frequency somewhere between this physical reality and Hell. But it was also Steppenwolf's birthplace and the world his master ruled over. His master was cruel, acrimonious, and he would not be pleased with Steppenwolf's second failure. Steppenwolf had been exiled once before. He would probably face the same consequences again, if not something far worse.

Another deafening boom shook the air as the wormhole from Earth connected to the ecumenopolis. Steppenwolf fell through, ripping his now useless soldiers from his flesh. The ones who had not gotten a chance to attack him flew through the wormhole by the dozens, swarming the sweltering air.

"I AM THE END OF WORLDS!" Steppenwolf roared with pained rage into nothingness.

He fell onto one knee, gritting his teeth from the emotional and physical pain he was in. He also felt something else that he had been feeling for a long time. Exhaustion. It suddenly crushed his senses. His soldiers, the Parademons, had returned to normal for the most part now that there was no fear for them to feed on. There was just disappointment, fury, and sweeping fatigue. The fifty Parademons that made it through the wormhole hovered around Steppenwolf expectantly as if they hadn't just tried to consume him. They were drones after all. Steppenwolf looked up to see where on Apokolips he had descended upon. A familiar amethyst palace loomed over him. Darkness crept across his face. His planet's will would still grow in the absence of light. That he knew. Steppenwolf faced his soldiers to give them an order to follow him before uttering the name of chaos itself.

"Darkseid."

 _And love for an underutilized character_

"Steppenwolf…"

"What is it, Wunda?"

"Steppenwolf is back, sir."

"Is he now... Bring him to me."

"He's already coming, sir."

 _RED SHIFT_

A hundred footsteps echoed throughout the halls of the complex. One pair of footsteps stood out from the rest, dragging slightly. The difference was perceptible enough to notice the owner of those feet was not doing well, but was trying to conceal their lethargy. The figure in the center of the room leaned forward on his throne. His expression remained placid as he rested his chin on a clenched fist. His guards, an elite core known as the Female Furies, remained stoic as they awaited the arrival of the twice defeated general.

Steppenwolf entered the throne room, clutching his injured shoulder. He immediately straightened himself when the figure on the throne came into his line of vision. The Parademons came to a halt behind him, awaiting further command. Steppenwolf stood there with unease creeping through his body, unsure of what was to become of him. The being before him was his master: Darkseid. A creature of pure darkness who mercilessly controlled the fiery world of Apokolips and all its citizens. However, Apokolips wasn't enough for Darkseid. He wanted to seize every world within his reach and even those beyond with the sole intention of reshaping all of existence in his image. But he didn't like getting his hands dirty if he could avoid it. And that's where Steppenwolf came in.

Steppenwolf had served under Darkseid for thousands of years, conquering hundreds of worlds with ease. He lived for battle, fighting alongside his troops in countless sieges. Acquiring worlds for his master came easily to Steppenwolf. At least, it had been until he set his sights on inconspicuous, little Earth. The unassuming planet had infuriatingly refused to bow before Steppenwolf's might. It had even garnered warriors from other worlds to fight in its name. The unity of Earth had driven Steppenwolf back. Since Darkseid sought to exert unwavering control over all the universe, he found Steppenwolf's retreat to be an embarrassment to his domain. He had made sure to let Steppenwolf know this, sending him into exile with the purpose of teaching him what his place was. It obviously hadn't worked considering he was now standing before Darkseid with a deplorable look smeared across his face.

He attempted to say something but Darkseid cut him off with a small wave.

"Steppenwolf. What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you."

Steppenwolf paused to consider his words carefully.

"Yes, you did. You did. I'm here… to warn you of that wretched planet." He cautioned in a lilting manner.

Darkseid reclined on his throne before speaking once more. His glowing eyes almost sparked with ire.

"You mean Earth. That tiny, subordinate planet has defeated my best general twice now. Look at you. Absolutely pathetic, bleeding everywhere. It should have been easy to make those inferior creatures kneel before you, begging and pleading for mercy. It should have been easy to acquire yet another planet for your master, lord above all." Darkseid tightened his fists before continuing. "Steppenwolf, I gave you the best soldiers I had, and this is the thanks I get? Look at me and tell me why I shouldn't have you wiped off the face of Apokolips right now."

Steppenwolf grimaced at those harsh words. They were true after all. Things weren't going well for him, but he should have known this was the kind of welcome he'd get upon his return. Darkseid's personality was unrelenting as ever, perfect for someone who wanted to strip all free will from the cosmos.

"The Kryptonian…" Steppenwolf trailed off after mentioning one of Darkseid's many enemies.

"It might be time I pay a visit to that lowly planet. No world will escape my will. Especially not one harboring the last of the Kryptonian race." Darkseid raised a fist before continuing. "If I must crush their resistance myself, then so be it. Darkness will fall upon their world and I will shatter every soul on that planet. They will bend before the fury of their New God! As for you…"

Darkseid leaned to the side, laying his cheek on a hand. It was almost as if he were bored. Steppenwolf knew that Darkseid presently thought nothing of him. He ground his teeth, debating what to do next. Steppenwolf's failures were why Darkseid was considering trampling the people of Earth himself. Somehow that ignited more anger in Steppenwolf and he felt his temper bubbling up in his throat. His expression must have changed, because one of the Furies stepped forward and poised her weapon slightly. She looked into Steppenwolf's eyes and mouthed one word: _Don't_. Darkseid didn't notice this small exchange or if he did, showed no reaction. He continued asserting himself.

"…Your failure is inexcusable. Get out of my sight."

Steppenwolf hesitated for a moment before spinning around and marching out of Darkseid's throne room. The Parademons automatically followed suit. The Fury who had stopped Steppenwolf from making a foolish decision turned her head towards Darkseid.

"Why didn't you have him punished, sir? Hasn't he caused enough embarrassment to your rule?" She inquired.

Darkseid didn't move to look at the Fury.

"I will. Later. But he can still be useful. I'll make him useful."

* * *

Steppenwolf wavered outside the gates of Darkseid's palace. His head was lowered and he couldn't feel his hands. He was suspicious that Darkseid hadn't threatened him with exile again or worse, had him executed. But Steppenwolf had to let it go. He had no other choice. He looked over his shoulder, above the heads his army, at the imposing structure that watched over all Apokolips. There were several Female Furies posted at the gates. They paid the general and his army no mind, staring straight ahead at the horizon. Steppenwolf turned his head back around to look out at the urban sprawl of the Armagetto sector. Considering Apokolips was a planetwide city, he could go to almost any sector and lay low in some shady corner. Streams of fire bloomed in the distance. Why had he come back to Apokolips like this? Why did Earth continue to stand in his way?

His thoughts began to race. A stream of infinitesimal details fluttered past his mind's eye. The human who said she had a 'family', the minute twitch of the Amazon's left eye when she looked at him, the derelict town he made his fortress in…

Steppenwolf turned to face his legion.

"Go back to Ignis. Stay there." He commanded, sending the Parademons back to his original base.

He didn't know if it was still there. It might have been razed to the ground or taken over by another Apokoliptian. Either way, he could at least send the Parademons back to their original sector for now. Without waiting for his soldier's reactions, he swiveled back towards Armagetto.

" _I was supposed to become... like the others. Power is the only thing that matters in this world. That's what Mother taught me. Mother… Have I failed you? Did I misunderstand you in some way?"_

With these thoughts flitting through his brain, Steppenwolf began heading to Armagetto. He made it a few feet before a voice halted him.

"You're not going to see a medic?"

He looked behind him, meeting the steely gaze of one of the Furies who was now looking his way. Steppenwolf was so utterly drained of energy that his festering wounds stopped registering in his mind at some point. He regarded the Fury with a look of equal stoniness. Steppenwolf continued walking without another word.

Despite being one of the leading generals of his people, Steppenwolf lacked the near immeasurable power some of his fellow Apokoliptians had. His source of power came from his vicious army, brute strength, and now obliterated electro-axe. It was a marvel that Steppenwolf had procured the amount of worlds he had without being indebted to any sort of special power. But all those thousands of years where he marched on without end had taken a toll on him. He was burnt out and that miserable planet Earth made things worse. Steppenwolf refused to back down the first time he had tried to take Earth captive. He couldn't disappoint Mother. He just couldn't. Steppenwolf's men had dragged him back to his ship, forcing him to retreat against his will. Failing to conquer Earth had directly caused his exile. Steppenwolf had come back to retrieve Earth after learning of the last Kryptonian's death. He had believed that no one was left to protect the embryonic world. Taking the meager planet for Darkseid should have ended his exile and allowed him to rest.

He was wrong.

He had made many mistakes. The first being that he expected Earth to be an easy target. The second being that he didn't start his mission by wiping out the league of superpowered beings that kept following him around once he got there. And the third mistake was that he didn't make the world bow directly towards him. He had hidden on one of the sparsest continents on Earth, thinking he could just simply reshape the planet out of sight and out of mind. Pangs of distress rippled throughout Steppenwolf's body when he remembered the fear that had pierced his psyche near the end of the final battle. It was uncomfortable. He hadn't felt such an intensely frail emotion for hundreds of years. He hesitated before coming to a stop. He didn't like that his emotions were fluctuating. Would he ever rest again?

" _I fear something may be wrong with me."_

With this bitter thought, he looked into the scorched sky of his hellish homeworld. He had almost reached Armagetto, the labyrinthine complex scraping the edge of his vision.

" _This is her fault. Heggra…"_


	4. Chapter Two: Heggra-Sphere of No-Form

**Chapter Two: Heggra and the Sphere of No-Form**

 **[Location: Apokolips, outskirts of the Ignis sector: Sphere of No-Form.]**

 **[Time: 3,000 years before Steppenwolf's first invasion of Earth.]**

 _Begin simulation._

Electricity crepitated through the air as supercharged whips narrowly missed their victim. The whips slapped the ground and then settled there. Two Female Furies were squared off against each other. The one with the whips looked to the left and then the right without moving her head. She could see opponents in her peripheral vision. However, they were far enough away that she could just deal with the one in front of her. The second Fury took a step forward, her mouth contorting into a menacing smile.

"Lashina! I'm not going to let you defeat me again!" She proclaimed haughtily.

Lashina relaxed her pose somewhat, a frown erupting on her face.

"You say that every time, Gilotina. But don't I always win?"

Gilotina's grin stiffened. Her eyes floated to Lashina's signature weapons.

"That's only because of your-"

Lashina had made two crucial mistakes. Firstly, she let her guard down. Secondly, she didn't watch her back. Now she was stabbed in the back. Literally. An axe cleaved through her digitized avatar, showering a disappointed Gilotina in glowing embers of code. The owner of the axe came into view as the remnants of Lashina dissipated into nothingness. Gilotina pointed an accusatory finger.

"Steppenwolf! You! I wanted to slice Lashina in half! Now all I have to fight is you…"

Steppenwolf stared Gilotina down. Gilotina's outstretched finger faltered.

"Watch your tongue, child. I just eradicated your companion. Do you think it will be easy to match my strength?"

Steppenwolf's acrid words electrified Gilotina and she lept into a fighting stance. She straightened her fingers, pressing them together. She was ready to use her near perfected technique of slicing and dicing through foes with an exceptional strength. Gilotina threw her body to the left. She then vaulted into the air, poising her right hand for a direct attack to Steppenwolf's neck. Gilotina was a skilled trainee but her concentration would wash away when she let her excitability grip her. Her attack was too simple. And that's why Steppenwolf was able to swing his axe in a wide arc, cutting Gilotina's avatar cleanly in half.

 _50% of opponents annihilated._

Steppenwolf shook his head in disappointment as the last of Gilotina's avatar scattered around him, twinkling pathetically. These simulated battles were taking place inside the Sphere of No-Form. Located on the edge of the Ignis sector, this prestigious arena was used to train all Apokoliptians ordained to further the planet's will. This meant that combatants had to showcase exceptional skill, readying them for fights on alien soil. Steppenwolf was brutal during these simulations, determined to be the best at wreaking havoc on foreign planets for Apokolips. The end goal was to amass a cluster of worlds. Collecting other civilizations had myriad uses after all. For example, foreigners could be converted into drones or fuel for the fire pits. And celestial bodies could be transformed into scorched satellites of Apokolips, ripe for industrialization.

Steppenwolf scanned his surroundings, disconcerted that his adversaries weren't focusing like he was.

 _"If not trained properly, how do they expect to fare against the enemies of Apokolips?"_

Lashina and Gilotina were defeated too easily. Stompa put up more of a fight. Godfrey wasn't even trying. While Steppenwolf wanted to pose the biggest threat to outsiders, he didn't want his allies to be weaker than him. If the Apokoliptians showed anything less than absolute triumph, they would be disgracing their rulers. And if they humiliated their rulers with defeat, they would face dire consequences. Steppenwolf's grip tightened on his weapon. He knew this. He knew that his cohorts knew this. So, why did they seem to be loafing around lately?

Silhouettes of those left in the Sphere of No-Form dueled in the distance. Steppenwolf started towards them, now in an irritable mood. He didn't want his rulers displeased or his planet disgraced. He drew closer to the opposing figures, raising his axe to finish off today's training.

 _100% of opponents annihilated._

 _End simulation._

Mechanical whirrs resounded throughout the Sphere of No-Form. The chambers that housed trainees as they fought in digital space clicked open. The leader of the Female Furies, Granny Goodness, stood to the side with an unimpressed look on her face. She opened her mouth to bellow.

"I want the following nuisances to come see Granny when we get back to the Happiness Home-"

Steppenwolf didn't report to Granny Goodness, so he slipped out of his chamber and down the curving hall. Granny Goodness kept the Female Furies at her base in Ignis where she trained them further and harder. Steppenwolf knew what kind of cruelty lurked beneath the soft face of the matron. If one Fury made a bumbling mistake, they all would pay for it. Steppenwolf hoped they would learn their lesson.

Steppenwolf roamed his thoughts, gazing at the floor while he walked until a familiar pair of boots halted him. He slowly looked up, meeting the stare of a woman about half his height. A horned crown arched around her face with a pulsing air of royalty. The woman's left hand rested delicately atop a luminous scepter. Female Furies flanked her, two on each side. Steppenwolf tried to suffocate the inner smile that threatened to appear on his face.

"Sister…"

The woman tilted her head to the side and then back slightly. Unblinking, she began to speak.

"Dearest Steppenwolf, you constantly forget my title. No longer am I the sweet, little pixie you called sister Heggra. I am your Queen and you will address me as such. Do you understand me?"

Steppenwolf sighed internally. His elder sister had become Queen of Apokolips only five-hundred years ago, so he wasn't quite used to using language that didn't indicate she was related to him. Heggra had never been an overly delightful person, but she used to be gentler. Shards of that gentleness surfaced occasionally when Heggra referred to Steppenwolf as her brother. As Queen, she could get away with being informal while Steppenwolf could not.

The memories of Heggra before her crowning had been forever crystallized in Steppenwolf's mind. He couldn't bring himself let them go, even though he was reluctant to admit it. But Steppenwolf did have to act accordingly in front of the Queen, because she was the one he reported to for updates on his training. Heggra had pushed her younger brother towards the direction of being an elite warrior when she consolidated her power as queen. She didn't think he needed a cushy life, envisioning him as a collector of worlds. Steppenwolf had no choice in his future, but he was satisfied to benefit his sister. Steppenwolf may have acted in a more belligerent manner if it had been anyone else.

Even so, Steppenwolf knew he couldn't afford to make any mistakes. This was especially apparent when remembering who his sister's husband was.

"I apologize, my Queen."

Heggra looked appeased.

"Good. Now, I came down here from the palace to check on the progress of my most promising warrior. You really are quite remarkable."

"I appreciate your words, my Quee-"

Heggra lifted a hand and moved closer.

"But you are not invincible. I suspect that you believe this is so. If you become too proud, you will fall."

Steppenwolf was subjugated into silence, allowing Heggra to continue.

"You've always been loud and arrogant, my brother. You must learn to curb your emotions for the sake of your duty."

"I understand, my Queen." Steppenwolf responded appropriately.

Heggra nodded. She kept her hand held out towards Steppenwolf, signaling that he was not to leave yet. Heggra surveyed the hall, taking note of a few trainees who had gathered safely at a distance for glimpses of the inferno queen.

"DISPERSE! Wunda, make sure they disperse and come back to me when they have."

The Fury who received the order cracked her knuckles, marching towards the trainees. Steppenwolf's composed expression flickered momentarily. He didn't understand why Heggra was having everyone else sent away.

"Siste- My Queen. What is this about?"

Heggra waited until her Fury came back to confirm the Sphere of No-Form was void of any troublemakers. Heggra lowered her hand.

"This is about your little nephew, Uxas. My son never ceases to astound me… He is surely destined for greatness. But I fear he's gone slightly soft because of his infatuation for this woman – Suli – from the Abyssus sector."

"I… See."

"I don't want my son corrupted by the candied words of some lowly woman. You're around Uxas enough. Keep a stern eye on him and where he goes. Report everything he says, especially if it concerns that woman."

"Understood, my Queen."

"You are dismissed."

Heggra watched her brother recede into the distance with a level expression. When he was out of sight, her face fractured into a paroxysm of rage. She stepped forth and turned to face her Furies.

"I want Suli Lux brought to the Sphere of No-Form. Without the simulator, I want the actual arena we use for graduation events."

* * *

Steppenwolf wanted nothing more than the abbreviated rest he was allowed before returning to his training. He meandered towards the part of Ignis where his abode was located. Although he was related to the Queen, he had chosen not to reside in the royal palace. Steppenwolf wanted to be close to the Sphere of No-Form and by extension, all the other Apokoliptian warriors. He did report to the palace quite a bit, but he saw no reason to be one of its tenants.

The events of the day shifted like tectonic plates in Steppenwolf's brain. He was still miffed with the incompetence of some of his fellow trainees, but it was Heggra who bore into his mind. Was she really that worried about Uxas? Steppenwolf didn't know Suli, but he did know Uxas. He was certain the vigorous young man surely wouldn't let something cottony like love cloud his judgement. That just didn't seem like something he would do. Thoughts of Uxas vanished and Heggra's image engulfed Steppenwolf's mind once more. She always acted in an imperious manner, but something seemed different that day. Steppenwolf hoped this Suli woman wasn't making his sister flaky.

 _"Sister… You too are not invincible."_


	5. Interlude: Season In My Mind

_**Season In My Mind (Ecumenopolis Rising)**_

Crepuscular light splitting a void

Where the citadel crystallizes

And the ecumenopolis rises

Giving birth to the end of worlds

Who infiltrates through the system

Flickering against the hellfire

Scorching terra firma

His impatience

Creating a season in my mind.


	6. Chapter Three: Empty Skies

**Chapter Three: Empty Skies**

 **[Location: Apokolips, outskirts of the Ignis sector: Vorago.]**

"… _not invincible."_

Steppenwolf surfaced from the subterranean chasm of sleep. He rolled over to face the balcony that offered an expansive view of the Ignis sector. Scintillant light from distant fire pits skittered off the tile floor in brief bursts. One could see from the balcony that the Ignis sector was crowded with familiar industrialization that encompassed most of Apokolips. Steppenwolf's residence happened to be in a pocket of space known as Vorago. This was a rare open area near the Sphere of No-Form. Some of those deemed important to the monarchy lived in these residential units. And Steppenwolf was an individual who was considered useful.

Steppenwolf felt irritated. As his mind swiftly caught up with his surroundings, Steppenwolf suddenly realized what was bothering him so much. There was someone knocking continuously at his door. Steppenwolf never talked to his neighbors. In fact, he rarely ever even saw them. And the lower classes would be shot on sight if they came anywhere near Vorago.

 _"…Who?"_

Steppenwolf threw himself out of bed, ready to knock the lights out of whoever was trying to pester him. He stomped down to the first level and cracked the door open a few inches. Malice rained down in fiery showers from Steppenwolf's expression at the squat annoyance standing before him.

"Godfrey? What are you doing here?"

"Steppe, friend! I'm glad you came so quickly!"

Glorious Godfrey was a young trainee attempting to join the ranks of the Apokoliptian military. He was charismatic and could talk a good game, but Steppenwolf knew he was in for a headache whenever Godfrey's sprightly russet hair appeared on the horizon. Everyone else didn't seem to be at odds with Godfrey, but his energetic nature clashed with Steppenwolf's somber attitude.

Steppenwolf opened the door all the way, now perplexed.

"What… did you just call me?"

"It's a nickname! Anyways, I am here by the specific request of the King, that's right! I was sent here to retrieve: You! The great Yuga Khan requests your presence at the royal palace!"

Godfrey's excitable ways may have irked Steppenwolf, but he knew the trainee wouldn't lie about the King of Apokolips desiring his presence.

"…I understand. But… I won't show you any mercy if you call me 'Steppe' again."

* * *

"Suli Lux. Do you know why you've been brought before me?"

"Q-queen Heggra… I don't-"

Heggra loomed over the frightened woman kneeling before her. Her favored Female Furies stood on each side of the prisoner in pairs. The atmosphere of the Sphere of No-Form usually crackled with the heat of cramped trainees. But now it was cavernous, echoing with the voices of the six within its walls. The appearance was different too. Gone was the simulator used in every day training, lowered underground and replaced with a physical arena. Death was not preferable in daily training as it was considered a waste of those with potential. However, tangible battles were fought when trainees were set to graduate into the elite service of the Apokoliptian military. Those who lived were placed into ranks according to how well they fought and how many opponents they defeated. But Suli Lux was not a warrior. Heggra knew this.

Suli struggled with her restraints. Heggra then uttered the name of her child.

"Uxas."

Suli froze, lifting her gaze with trepidation. Heggra tilted her head back towards the ceiling.

"How did you meet my magnificent son?"

Suli shook her head and opened her mouth to respond. But Heggra callously interrupted. She dropped down, close to the prisoner's face; seeing her pupils dilate in a shockwave of horror.

"Actually, I don't care. Listen to me, you little harlot: my son has immense potential. Who but Heggra could have could have borne a child with such a vast reserve of colossal power!? But do you know what he speaks of now? A woman… A woman scrounged from the Abyssus sector. Peaceful and calm…" Heggra pointed a finger in Suli's face, her voice beginning to quake with rage. "Uxas does not need PEACE and CALM. He is Apokoliptian ROYALTY. He will eventually have an entire planet to worry about. He must mistake me for being softer than I really am, because he told me… he told me of you. And he said your name as if it was the sweetest thing his lips had ever tasted. My Uxas does NOT need LOVE. You will make him weak. And I can't accept that or YOU!"

Heggra's voice nearly rose to a shriek as she ended her tirade. The Furies were used to the Queen's eruptions of anger, so they stood without reaction as her emotions hemorrhaged. On the other hand, Suli's expression deflated into a sheet of distress.

"It's not his fault…" Suli murmured.

Heggra looked disgusted.

"What was that? 'It's not his fault?' You ignorant nymphet, I know it's not his fault! Marraxa, uncuff her. Wunda, Chasma – give me your weapons."

As Heggra stood to receive electric spears the Furies guarded her with, Suli was released from her bonds. Heggra took a few steps back and leveled her gaze with Suli. She pointed one of the sparking weapons towards Suli before speaking once more.

"Suli Lux. Get up. I'll warn you right now: If you attempt to flee, I will kill you immediately. You are now my opponent and I'm going to show you how much I care about my son's glorious future. Now, I'm not completely unfair. You'll get one of these weapons I'm holding. But I will not be easy to defeat. I am QUEEN HEGGRA of APOKOLIPS. Now fight me, you sorceress!"

One of the Furies that had relinquished control of her weapon looked at Suli sadly.

* * *

The royal palace sat upon an artificial hill, shimmering like a kaleidoscopic mirage that inhabitants of the surrounding slums could never reach. Traveling from the Ignis sector to the royal palace didn't take long by hovercraft. But it did require a detour through a zone near one of the largest fire pits on Apokolips. This was done to avoid the blight of the poorest area on the planet: Armagetto.

Godfrey had been tasked with retrieving everyone who Yuga Khan was assembling at the palace. Godfrey had saved Steppenwolf for last, so he could chatter about the gloriousness of being able to fight for the will of Apokolips. Steppenwolf knew Godfrey expected him to agree. And he did, but Steppenwolf didn't want to waste energy keeping up with Godfrey's accelerated rants. So, Steppenwolf was quiet on the ride from Ignis to the palace.

After a short walk from the craft multiplex, they neared the palace gates. It suddenly occurred to Steppenwolf that there was a vast cluster of Apokoliptians buzzing around. Those from many different castes were assembled: Female Furies, warriors, scientists, doctors, priests, and so on. Steppenwolf came to a halt, but Godfrey kept going, still gibbering about how he was going to be a magnificent warrior.

"Godfrey. Hey… GODFREY!"

Godfrey paused. He dramatically rotated in slow motion.

"Yes, friend?" He replied with an overzealous grin.

"Just how many has the King gathered?" Steppenwolf asked, slightly disappointed his summoning didn't appear to be all that unique.

Godfrey's grin somehow grew wider.

"I, Glorious Godfrey, have acquired the presence of over one thousand suitable candidates for the splendid troops of the great Yuga Khan!"

Steppenwolf didn't reply nor did he ask how Godfrey gathered that many so quickly. But he knew why they were here when the word _troops_ left Godfrey's lips. Evidently, even trainees were being utilized this time.

" _Another invasion… How interesting."_

Yuga Khan burst forth onto the balcony overlooking his flock of underlings as this thought drifted around Steppenwolf's brain. Startled, Godfrey jumped and scrambled to join the crowd. Steppenwolf quickly joined him. Yuga Khan surveyed the masses before stretching his arms out to the sides, basking in the cheers the Apokoliptians dutifully released for him. Standing high above the rest, Yuga Khan was a towering figure with arched horns stemming from a proud helmet. They reached high above his head in graceful curves, making him seem even larger than he already was. His royal outfit displayed the universal symbol of death - a dusty skull - meant to strike fear in all that opposed his might.

This was Heggra's husband. King of Apokolips.

"MY LOYAL SUBJECTS! I stand before you today in great determination and zeal! If you have guessed that I have brought so many here for something deeply important: You would be correct. Too long… Too long has our planetary twin tried to make a mockery of us by deriding our efforts to colonize the known universe. That deranged old man they put in charge sends his pithy children to halt our efforts. I think it's time to put an end to that. Yes… It's time for us to destroy… New Genesis."

New Genesis was a planet occupying the same interdimensional space as Apokolips. It was said that both Apokolips and New Genesis used to be a singular planet known as Urgrund. This planet was split in half after a cataclysmic event that killed a race of powerful beings known as the Old Gods. After the Old Gods were obliterated and Urgrund divided, New Genesis and Apokolips were born inside a realm of time and space known as the Fourth World. These two planets created the New Gods: the denizens of each planet. Beings born as New Gods inside the Fourth World were more powerful and lived longer than those outside the space. This was due to the planets' proximity to a primordial energy known only as the Source. The Apokoliptians didn't know much about the Source because the people of New Genesis guarded it with ferocious ardor.

In addition to their citizens being elevated to cosmic status, Apokolips and New Genesis were also technologically advanced. These things aided Apokolips well since its rulers wanted to conquer the planets outside the Fourth World. Their armed forces would simply crack open Boom Tubes – super-powered wormholes they could connect anywhere with the aide of devices known as Mother Boxes – and leave. Yuga Khan was now addressing the problem of New Genesis meddling in these plans. The Apokoliptian military would invade planets that already had intelligent life, reassembling everything they encountered. The ruler of New Genesis, the Highfather, didn't approve of this. He constantly was finding ways to stop the Apokoliptian forces. And that is what Yuga Khan sought to put an end to.

A puzzling thought washed over Steppenwolf's inner voice in novel waves as Yuga Khan continued his speech.

" _The King could crush New Genesis just by standing on it's surface. After all this time… After all this rage, why doesn't he want to do it himself?"_

"…And so, my loyal subjects, we will obliterate the stain of New Genesis from our very reality! And then… NOTHING WILL OPPOSE YOUR KING'S MIGHT! Each and every one of you are to report to the Sphere of No-Form tomorrow to receive your individual post and assignments. A week from now… only Apokolips will be left to occupy the Fourth World."

With that, Yuga Khan nodded and disappeared back into the palace amidst another wave of obligatory cheers. The assembled Apokoliptians broke into groups to gossip amongst themselves. Steppenwolf turned to leave until a familiar voice eddied through the air, catching his attention with its intensity.

"Harriet! Harriet! You'll never guess what Chasma told me Queen Heggra is doing!"

Steppenwolf slowly inched closer to the voice, curious upon hearing his elder sister's name being spoken with such excitement.

"Whaaat? What is our Queen doing to get you in such a fuss, Gilotina? Ha ha!"

Gilotina's voice lowered several octaves.

"Well, I heard from Chasma that the Queen is mighty upset with little ole Uxas and his girlfriend. Yeah, apparently he's been seeing some woman from Abyssus. So… the Queen is making her die for him in the Sphere of No-Form. Doesn't that sound like so much fun?"

Mad Harriet, the emerald haired Fury that Gilotina was prattling with, glanced up. Steppenwolf's lofty form was now lingering over both Furies. Steppenwolf's usually stoic expression was now an acidic basin of outrage. Upon seeing the disapproving look splashed across Steppenwolf's face, Harriet decided to take a swipe at him.

"Helloooooo, Steppenwolf! What do you think of your dear sister's plans today? Are they regal? Queenly? Ha ha!"

Gilotina jumped to face Steppenwolf, defensively posing as if she expected him to attack.

"Steppenwolf! Why do you keep showing up everywhere I go? Can't you just leave a Fury in peace, you brute!?"

Before Steppenwolf could process everything that was said, another recognizable voice drifted to him through the humid air.

"Uncle?"

Steppenwolf looked over his shoulder towards the voice. He then saw the crowd had split into a voiceless cleft. Standing in the middle was a young Apokoliptian robed in illustrious clothing that identified him as royalty. He looked to Steppenwolf quizzically.

"It is you!"

Steppenwolf started to back up, feeling his skin prickle with urgency.

" _Sister… What are you doing? What's wrong with you!?"_

"Steppenwolf…?"

"Uxas… I have… I have something I need to attend to."

* * *

Suli Lux had no intentions to fight the Queen in battle. She was peaceful by nature: A rarity on the sweltering world of Apokolips. Hatred broiled around her, a boundless cauldron in the farthest reaches of the universe. However, Suli wished to help obtain splendor for her world, not by violence but through transformative science. Meeting Uxas, son of the Queen, had only been by chance. But his powerful nature seized her heart. And her lust for bettering their world had captured his. However, Heggra didn't know this nor would she even care if she did.

The graduation arena was full of direful devices designed to create impassioned battles. Along the sides of the arena were raised platforms one could climb to swiftly escape a combatant. Suli had taken note of these before she was uncuffed. When Heggra freed Suli from her shackles, she tossed the Abyssus woman an electric spear belonging to one of her Furies. Suli threw down the weapon immediately and nimbly scurried up the tallest platform in the arena. That is where she sat now, with her arms crossed and legs carefully folded. Heggra stood beneath the platform, squawking in rage.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME THROUGH DISGUSTING ACTS OF PACIFISM?"

"Queen Heggra, I am not your enemy and I am not going to fight you. If you could just let me-"

"WUNDA! CHASMA! Get over here and get this blithering cretin down from there."

Wunda begun marching towards the Queen and Suli, but Chasma remained in place. Her neck was strained towards the entrance of the arena, listening to something no one else could hear.

"Chasma-!?"

"Somebody… is in the Sphere of No-Form, my Queen. It's not any of the other Furies."

"WHAT!? I strictly told those six not to let anyone in!"

"Well, someone is in here and they're coming upstairs fas-"

The sealed entrance cracked open revealing the Queen's younger brother. He was now in the scope of his elder sister's stronghold. He had come promptly, speeding through traffic in twenty-five minutes. He was worried for his sister's sanity. Wunda and Chasma sprinted towards him so they could restrain the intruder. But they were no match for him without their weapons. Without letting Heggra leave his line of vision, Steppenwolf easily threw Wunda and Chasma to the sides.

"SISTER…! Sister, why!? Why didn't you let me take… care of this? You are the queen! This isn't… something I would see you doing. You are beneath activities of this sort! Do you realize some of the Furies are spreading this…?"

Steppenwolf took notice of Suli who was regarding him with a look of complete calm.

"The woman… is not armed?"

Heggra fractured into a swell of molten rage.

"YOU MIGHTY FOOL! YOU'RE BRASH! INDIGNANT! And you have no right to be! You have meddled in something that was not meant for you! I'm grown – strong and powerful! I don't need you to protect me! You are right that I am your QUEEN. Not just your sister! Why must I remind you of this constantly!?"

Chasma cleared her throat, still laying where she had been thrown.

"My Queen. The prisoner has somehow escaped."

Heggra whipped her head around to find that the platform that Suli took refuge on was now empty. Heggra continued to stare at the platform but pointed her index finger at Steppenwolf. Chasma seemed relieved, but the Queen wasn't paying attention to her.

"Marraxa, Fovea – you both should have been watching that wretch." She scolded the Furies first before turning her attention to her brother. "Ah… Dearest Steppenwolf… You are to come back to the palace with me. And you are not to tell Uxas anything lest you face the wrath of a thousand fire pits."

Steppenwolf faltered for a moment before answering correctly.

"...Yes… My Queen."


	7. Chapter Four: Around the Mind - Part One

**Chapter Four: Around the Mind - Part One**

 **[Location: Apokolips, Royal Palace of Yuga Khan and Queen Heggra I.]**

"I am not impressed by your actions, Steppenwolf. Do you have anything at all to say for yourself?"

The Queen became strangely quiet after the target of her wrath slipped away. Heggra told Steppenwolf that he was to make himself present at the royal palace. She had done this without a lick of the volcanic rage she spewed everywhere not too long ago. Steppenwolf knew his elder sister was prone to losing her temper, but he felt conflicted with himself. She never screamed at him like that before. Had he done the right thing? Or did he follow Heggra's example and let his emotions choke his judgement?

And wasn't it Heggra who told Steppenwolf to push his emotions aside?

Heggra had also never tried to murder a citizen. Steppenwolf was able to deduce that Heggra's prisoner was the "lowly woman" she had told him about only a day before. The same woman she felt would corrupt Uxas' sense of duty towards the crown. Steppenwolf hadn't been worried about Uxas when he was told of the woman. He felt that Uxas had a laser focus on royal affairs. However, the mere thought of Uxas being involved with a woman had obviously made Heggra go ballistic. Steppenwolf felt a sense of incredulity at his sister's bombastic actions. It just wasn't how Apokoliptian royalty was meant to behave. They had a whole slew of enlisted personnel to take care of issues such as this, which included Steppenwolf.

Steppenwolf felt bitterness soak through his psyche. Thus far, Heggra had not acknowledged that he had come for her, not the woman.

 _"Why can't you see...?"_

Heggra screwed up her face and squinted at Steppenwolf.

"I guess you don't. How peculiar. Anyways, this bothersome episode has at least given me a chance to get you alone because we have some things that need discussing. Are you listening carefully?"

Heggra walked to a vast window against the exterior wall. Turrets scraped the molten sky with their lurid forms outside. Architectural flames dotted various pits strewn across the royal palace, dim light washing Heggra's form in pallid colors. Steppenwolf stayed near the door where he was encircled by a pool of fluorescent light from a lamp above. Two of Heggra's Furies from before, Fovea and Wunda, were seated at a marble table in the room's center in relaxed positions. They knew who Steppenwolf was and thus, did not feel the need to keep up their stiff appearances. The other two Furies were standing guard outside the room. Heggra placed her hands on the windowsill, rhythmically tapping gangled nails against the cool surface.

"One week from now we shall annihilate New Genesis. You do understand what this means, yes?"

"Of… course I do." Steppenwolf replied.

"When we capture and break the people of New Genesis… No one - absolutely no one - can stand in our way. Every planet we find outside the Fourth World will tremble before Apokolips. You. You, despite your shortcomings, are quite able."

Heggra turned her head to the side, glancing at Steppenwolf through her peripheral vision.

"We need more worlds. More power and light if Apokolips is to continue surviving."

"Yes…" Steppenwolf muttered.

"Brother, what I do is none of your concern. Do you hear me? Do you really hear me? You need to stay focused on what you were made for: Battle. I can't have you bumbling around and prying into what your Queen is doing. Your sole duty is destroying the enemies of Apokolips."

As usual with the siblings, Heggra lectured and Steppenwolf listened in stony silence. Steppenwolf was careful to listen quietly even if he wanted to say more on the matter, which he did. It was obvious the Queen didn't care about her brother's concerns. All she wanted was to make sure New Genesis blistered in the flames of Apokolips. And to take care of her son's infatuation with that Abyssus woman.

Fovea sat, arms crossed, deaf to everything around her without combat eclipsing her mind. However, Wunda regarded Steppenwolf with a look of acute curiosity. It probably was intriguing to see one of Apokolips' most apt warrior trainees in such a docile state.

"…During the invasion you must show your power. Show me what you were made to do. And make them bend to your will! It will be crucial for what happens to you afterwards…"

Steppenwolf's gaze flashed with interest, but he answered with no indication of that.

"Yes, my Queen."

Heggra began laughing boisterously.

"Perfect! You will not disappoint me surely this time, my brother!"

While Heggra was cackling, robust footsteps pounded down the hallway. The doors flew open and in strode Yuga Khan, unaccompanied by Furies. No one would dare lay a finger on the abyssal King and so, he went everywhere alone. He glanced around the room energetically. His gaze faltered on Steppenwolf momentarily. And then he began to speak with great authority before anyone could say a thing.

"I must talk to the Queen, my great and frightful wife, alone. Out!"

At his command, everyone except for Heggra filed out of the room. Yuga Khan shut and locked the doors behind them with a loud thud. Steppenwolf glanced back for a few seconds before walking away, something that he noticed Wunda caught.

* * *

Suli Lux sat at a rusted table, thick silence encircling her like gelatin. She was surrounded by vials and flasks, some broken in frustration. She sighed, running her hands through shadowy hair. Suli had slid through an open vent she noticed when the Queen dragged her into the Sphere of No-Form. It wasn't that difficult with the Queen's brother making a scene and tossing the Furies everywhere like they were weightless. The filthy vent had been a gamble but Suli managed to find her way back outside. She didn't encounter anyone out there since the Furies present had been radioed to deal with the brother.

Suli's home was in a partial slum of the Abyssus sector. Abyssus was near the Ignis sector, but the two were divided by electrified walls and deep artificial canals. Suli was only able to gain access to Abyssus through an archaic tunnel in one of the empty canals. Not only was there a physical divide between the sectors, but there was a class divide as well. Ignis was meant for those of higher status: warriors, scientists, and others serving the King and Queen. Abyssus and the other sectors were everyone else. And everyone else meant the eighty-five percent of Apokoliptians that were ignored by the elite. Or worse, taken for experiments and other horrific schemes. If the Queen had known what Suli was capable of, she would have been terminated immediately. Suli wouldn't have been given a fighting chance. And the reason for this was simple.

Suli would be known to her people as a sorceress.

The Queen happened to call her as such out of fury, but it was true. The science of alchemy and elixirs were Suli's calling. New Gods were all born with super-strength and expanded lifespans, but sometimes the Source granted extra powers. Elites with these powers were generally made into warriors. If a commoner was discovered to have additional powers, one of two things would usually happen. One, they were taken and forced to become a warrior. Two, their powers were extracted, and they faced extermination. Suli wanted to use her metaphoric powers to help her fellow Apokoliptians. This would be considered unacceptable. But Uxas' love for Suli would almost definitely save her life if he discovered she had been captured. In fact, Suli certainly would have been spared from her previous experience if Uxas had known what his mother planned on doing that day. That was the power of the mighty will of Uxas. Suli knew what he was capable of. She had known this since she met him.

And how did she meet him?

Suli zoned out, letting flecks of light from her equipment merge into one glowing mass as she remembered her past.

* * *

 _Commoners were not allowed at military rallies unless they wanted a death sentence. Suli knew this, of course. But she had never seen the face of the King. Considering all power on Apokolips trickled down from him, Suli wanted to see what she was up against. She had to keep her precious alchemy secret at all costs. Was the King a cruel terror like she pictured in her mind?_

 _"Oh."_

 _Suli discerned military rallies were usually held in the palace complex unless stated otherwise. The palace was built more like a fortress with iron barricades on all sides. There was a main gateway but Suli wasn't foolish enough to try sneaking in. She had come knowing there was going to be a rally, but without a concrete plan. However, she knew there had to be other entries. Since the palace was located on an artificial hill above Armagetto, she was able to trace the perimeter while staying in the slums. She had vocalized slightly upon seeing an open corridor penetrating the area she was scouting. There was one of the other entries. And there wasn't anyone around, not even Parademons!_

 _Suli clasped her hands and stared intensely at the umbral opening. She half expected monstrosities to pour out, alerted to the modest woman peering up from_ _Armagetto. But nothing happened. It seemed like too much of a coincidence. Why would there be an entryway to the royal palace left unguarded? Suli's ears began ringing._

 _It was now or never._

* * *

Suli was brought back from her recollections when a distinct thought drilled into her mind.

" _I'll… have to tell Uxas what his mother tried to do."_

Her ears began to ring.

* * *

Steppenwolf was heading to Vorago. The Queen appeared to be done with him, after all. Steppenwolf's feelings towards his elder sister were still tart. They would be for a while. Not only had she made it impossible for Steppenwolf to voice his thoughts, she also didn't mention the woman. Even so, Steppenwolf knew the invasion to New Genesis was an opportunity to get back into his sister's good graces. He was intrigued by what she had to offer if he proved himself to be a worthy trainee. And maybe then he could find a way to communicate with her again.

"Steppenwolf."

Steppenwolf halted at the sound of that rimy voice. He moved to face the one who stopped him.

"Hello, Uxas."

Being the son of the Queen, Uxas was Steppenwolf's nephew. The younger Apokoliptian had an aloof personality, making it difficult for Steppenwolf to figure out what was going on in his mind. Steppenwolf didn't even really know if Uxas was willing to tolerate him on a fundamental level. Uxas grinned with one side of his mouth.

"What is the reason for your visit this time?"

"The Queen wanted to discuss the upcoming invasion with me." Steppenwolf answered.

"Is that so?"

"Yes…"

"That's all my mother wanted you for?"

"Yes. Uxa-"

"Steppenwolf. The rally. Why did you run off when I was trying to speak to you? I hadn't seen you in a while. I wanted to ask how your lack of sympathy was aiding you in your training. You'll certainly be a merciless warrior fit for the Apokoliptian military."

"I had som-"

"What did my mother want you for, Steppenwolf?"

Disquiet dashed across Steppenwolf's mind like a meteor. There was no way Uxas could have known what the Queen had tried doing to his woman. She couldn't have come back into contact with him already. It was too soon. But Uxas seemed to have an uncanny knack for picking up on the nefarious events around him. That's how it appeared to Steppenwolf. If Uxas found out about his mother's schemes, turmoil might wreck the innards of the palace. Steppenwolf didn't want to be the one to cause the disturbance. He wanted to figure out Heggra before he figured out anyone else. Any mention of the woman would shatter that plan.

Steppenwolf let his resolve calcify.

"Uxas, your mother wanted to let me know she has an appropriate position to give me if I do a fearsome job striking down the dogs of New Genesis. I must go back to Sphere of No-Form. I will not… disappoint Apokolips. We will crush New Genesis like the gnat it is."

Steppenwolf turned on his heel and began walking away, not bothering to turn back. Uxas' voice floated after him in a feverish echo.

"Don't disappoint me, Steppenwolf."

Steppenwolf didn't plan on disappointing anyone important.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Interlude: The Urgency of Steppenwolf

**The Urgency of Steppenwolf**

Inside his crystalline core

Threads of fire detonate

As memories work to implode

Crushed, transparent fibers

That sink into the volcanic chasm

A subterranean dreamscape

Where his mind

Refracts

And rearranges

His personal cosmogony

Forevermore.


	9. Chapter Five: Around the Mind - Part Two

**Chapter Five: Around the Mind - Part Two**

 **[Location: Apokolips, Abyssus: Suli's abode.]**

Suli was so exhausted after the day's events that she wasn't even worried about Heggra's goons coming after her. Heggra didn't know where in Abyssus she was hunkered down. Suli was positive of this because she had been taken somewhere near Ignis. Suli hadn't been harmed other than being bound for two-ish hours, but her body ached with emotional distress. She crawled into a cot, pulling the velvety comforter up to her nose. The lushness of the comforter brought Suli peace. It was the only amenity in the antiquated dwelling that did so. Suli lived under a factory whose purpose was still unknown to her. She had few neighbors, all whom were considered worthless by the crown. Just like she was. And thus, Suli trusted all of them because the poor stuck together on Apokolips. Even if they couldn't easily fight the injustice of their homeworld.

Suli was worried about how Uxas would react towards his mother. And she didn't appreciate Heggra's impertinent actions. But Suli wished she could convince the Queen that she wasn't a blight on Uxas' life - royal or not.

Suli closed her eyes, slipping back into the pit of stelliform memories.

* * *

 _Suli stood before a melanoid corridor, on the edge of collapsing. The corridor was an unguarded entryway Suli had noticed from Armagetto. The opening seemed odd, almost like the palace was setting Suli up. But they didn't even know she existed. Why would they? Suli had scaled the precipitous structure cradling the complex. She had done so with relative ease due to parkour skills developed as a young Apokoliptian. She had also done this in full view of Armagetto. She knew some had seen, but they would bite their tongues in fear of being taken away themselves._

 _Suli took a step forth, sucking in her breath._

 _Nothing._

 _Suli grazed her hands against the wall, creeping down the darkened hall. She wanted to see the King; forget cost. She had too. Suli's little adventure was probably daft on a flaming world like Apokolips, but she didn't care. The cruelty of the elite was precisely why she wanted to see the King herself. She wanted to see the face that let her people suffer daily, while he campaigned military action after military action…_

 _Suli didn't notice the reverberation of bootsteps until a hand squeezed her shoulder._

" _Hey. The other Furies are in the courtyard. How did you get separ-?"_

 _Suli wrenched her head towards the firm voice._

"… _I don't recognize you. What's your Happiness ID?"_

 _Of course, sneaking into the palace had been a insipid idea._

 _The Female Fury who was now digging her sharpened nails into Suli's shoulder seemed irate. One mauve eye stared into Suli's face, the other covered - maybe lost in battle? Her cropped hair and bulky armor betrayed any sense of femininity she might have desired. Suli tried to pull away. But the towering Fury grabbed Suli's other shoulder, alerted to her terror._

" _Hey… You don't look like you belong here, little lady."_

" _I-I'm… I'm Suli Lux."_

 _The Fury tilted her head in confusion and began to laugh._

" _I could kill you right now and the first thing you tell me is your name? You're a brave one. But… You're not one of us… What brings a commoner to the palace depths? If literally anyone else saw you..."_

 _The Fury let go of Suli and made a slicing motion across her neck in the shadows. She now seemed amused, an emotion that saved Suli's life._

" _Why didn't you kill me then…?" Suli uttered, her muscles still tense._

 _A little smile bloomed on the Fury's lips. She reached over Suli, pulling a wall switch. Dingy lights flickered on. And then the Fury answered._

" _Not all of us are like… that, Suli Lux. Well, I mean a lot of us are. Granny doesn't like weaklings. And we're bred for war, y'know. But personally, me? I'm not going to kill a tiny one like you, even if you're breaking Apokoliptian law. You're not even armed! That's not fai- You're not armed right?"_

 _Suli threw her hands up, taking a few steps back._

" _N-no! I didn't even think of that… You can search me if you want…"_

 _The Fury crossed her arms._

" _Nah. I believe you. How foolish not to bring a weapon... Hey. You didn't answer my question though, y'know."_

 _Suli looked towards the ground._

" _I wanted to see the King… I've never seen him. I think it's unfair no one gets to see his face unless they're elite or a warrior."_

 _The Fury seemed perplexed._

" _Do all commoners feel that way?"_

" _No… I believe most are so frightened of the powerful that they don't wonder such things. I'm just a little odd. I want to help people." Suli replied honestly._

" _Help people… I've never heard of such a thing. I'll tell you what though - I like you. But you do need to leave immediately. Yuga Khan's unsightly mug has no bearing on you being kind, right? Whatever you're doing - just don't get caught. I have a feeling it's something… That might not be 'ok'."_

 _Suli slowly nodded. The Fury looked around to make sure they were still alone._

"… _My name is Chasma. My Happiness ID is C1732- Wait. You don't need to know that. If you happen to get your hands on a communicator, set up the channel Abruptum67 - password…"_

 _Chasma leaned over and whispered something unintelligible in Suli's ear._

"… _I'll leave figuring out how to bypass Granny's system up to you…"_

 _Chasma looked worried momentarily, but then grinned._

" _You can do it, Suli Lux! That channel is within the Fury network, but it's private. Granny thinks I use it to record my battles. I want to know more about what you're up too… I'm odd myself, though. Now get out of here before someone comes and kills us both."_

* * *

Chasma had been an unlikely friend. A female designed to destroy, but one who was probably defective due to her emotions. Suli was able to illegally acquire a military communicator within several months. She harbored the same curiosity Chasma held towards her. She wanted to know more about the Fury meant to be soul-crushing. The one who laughed radiantly instead. It was fascinating. Unfortunately, Chasma had difficulties controlling those bright emotions. And it almost cost her everything.

Suli bypassed Granny Goodness' network security with the help of a neighbor. All it took was some bribing with some spices. The lower classes rarely got flavor in their food. And Suli's neighbor was an older Apokoliptian who hadn't tasted actual food in over a thousand years. Suli didn't let the man know who she was contacting because he might not have helped. The Female Furies were widely feared by a majority of Apokoliptians, including the elite. The neighbor just wouldn't understand.

Suli started sending messages after the private channel was set up. It came as a slight surprise to her, but Chasma responded. For months they went back and forth. They told each other their hopes and fears. Chasma thought Suli was the only good Apokoliptian she had ever encountered. And it hurt, but Suli thought Chasma wasn't fit to be a Female Fury.

However, Chasma was the one who unintentionally altered everything...

* * *

Steppenwolf stood on the second-floor balcony of his home, holding a chalice. He had returned from the Sphere of No-Form thirty minutes ago. Steppenwolf felt indignant. Not only was Heggra displeased with him, but now Uxas radiated a menacing air. No one was satisfied with him. Even though he was exceptional in his training. This frustrated Steppenwolf. He wanted to let Heggra know that he would willingly fight for her and Apokolips. Of course, Heggra believed that Steppenwolf just did what he was told as an underling. But Steppenwolf did care for his elder sister despite her shortcomings. And he was a proud Apokoliptian.

Steppenwolf glanced out over the Ignis sector. The voltaic network stretched into infinity, punctuated by spiraling fire pits. There were four primary fire pits across Apokolips, but many smaller ones stippled the entire planet. The fire pits were meant to be eternal energy sources. Threads of wires connected by soaring towers ran through Ignis. This helped connect the population through telecommunication. Being the richest sector, the buildings of Ignis were industrial but streamlined. They stood against the scarlet horizon in cuboid chunks, occasionally piercing sky with angular architecture.

Steppenwolf didn't want to disappoint Apokolips.

" _I… should rest now."_

He dumped the contents of the chalice over the balcony. Then he went inside to sleep.

* * *

 _"-overestimate yourself…"_

Steppenwolf awoke with a start, airy voices shimmering around his mind. They melted into the floor and he blinked twice.

"I have to get to the Sphere of No-Form…" Steppenwolf rasped, remembering his duty.

He immediately vaulted out of bed, wide awake for the day. He had already pushed his dream away.

* * *

The Sphere of No-Form scraped amber sky as a testament to Apokolips' power. Steppenwolf looked up at the glistening globe holding both victory and despair. Then he went inside. The Sphere of No-Form was meant for warriors and they were present before other caste members. Many combatants were congregated around the lobby. The air was abuzz with their voices, drifting in and out of range like a fever dream. Steppenwolf scanned the area and locked eyes with Gilotina, who was near a staircase. She sneered at him before walking up the stairs.

Steppenwolf smirked.

" _Are you still angry about 'that' after all this time, little Fury?"_

Gilotina didn't like Steppenwolf much due to something he said a while ago. This was before he decimated her in training a few days prior. It had been in front of one of Apokolips' primary astronomers, Stellar. And Gilotina was angered that Stellar agreed with Steppenwolf; not her. While Steppenwolf was deciding whether he should confront Gilotina, a single finger suddenly drilled into his back.

"Steppe!"

Steppenwolf turned around, apathetically looking down at the finger's owner.

"Godfrey. This… is the second time you've used inappropriate-"

Steppenwolf was cut off by excitement spilling in sheets from Godfrey's mouth.

"This is important! It's about you! Yes, you! Follow me to Granny Goodness, ok?"

"To Goodness…?"

"Yes! Come on, let's go!"

Godfrey sped away, leaving Steppenwolf to follow in confusion. Granny Goodness was general of the Female Furies. Surely, she would only be dealing with them. That's what Steppenwolf believed, anyways. After a short ride on the Sphere's main elevator, Godfrey practically dragged Steppenwolf out. The graduation arena was still in place from Heggra's escapade with Uxas' woman. Goodness stood in front of a lectern on the other side. Enlisted personnel from both genders were walking up to and away from her. That's when Steppenwolf understood. Goodness was overseeing everyone's assignments for the invasion.

Godfrey streaked through the gathered Apokoliptians.

"Granny! I found Steppenwolf like you asked!"

Godfrey looked back at Steppenwolf.

"It's your time, friend!"

Intrigue perforated Steppenwolf's core. He swiftly strode up to the lectern, Goodness' impersonal expression seeping into him.

"Greetings, Goodness."

Goodness was nearly Steppenwolf's height. It was rare that Steppenwolf didn't have to look down at a fellow Apokoliptian. Goodness nodded, coiled hair bobbing around her face. Then she took a step back and looked Steppenwolf over before speaking.

"Steppenwolf. By special order of Yuga Khan and Queen Heggra I of Apokolips you are to lead the siege on Celestial City. You are not to fail, and you are not to touch my girls. They're coming with me. This may seem sudden to you. But none of your feelings on this matter. You know this..." Goodness raised her chin before continuing. "You are considered one of the greatest trainees on Apokolips. We'll see if that holds true."

 **To be continued…**


	10. Happiness Communication No-1

**Happiness Communication #1**

[3.24.10XX]

[Application connecting…]

 **ENTER SERVER I.D._**

[H177i3ess_H03e]

 **ENTER PASSWORD_**

[*********]

 **ENTER CHANNEL I.D._**

[Abruptum67]

 **ENTER PASSWORD_**

[******]

 _S8liU56x has joined Abruptum67._

 _Chasma1 is typing…_

Chasma1: I think ur on the wrong channel. This is a private channel. Did Harriet steal my password again f0r laughs?

S8liU56x: This is fully private, right?

Chasma1: Yes? Who are u_

S8liU56x: Do you remember me?

Chasma1: I can't even see ur face. Have we fought before?

S8liU56x: Suli Lux.

Chasma1: SULI LUX. No way… U did it! But why? I didn't think u would actually - isn't it illegal for non-military to have these types of communi- N0, I know it is. I knew that when I told u about this channel. I knew it was dangerous. (sorry) I didn't think u would want to contact me for real. I felt like I was intimidating.

S8liU56x: You laugh a lot.

Chasma1: I do…

S8liU56x: You're not like the others, Chasma.

Chasma1: That doesn't sound good. It also s0unds kind of funny.

S8liU56x: You let me live. I won't forget that. Why do you want to be a Fury?

Chasma1: It's the right thing 2 d0. I joined of my own volition. Don't u remember what I look like? That's p0wer, Suli Lux.

S8liU56x: You don't have the cruelty of a Fury.

Chasma1: I kn0w, I'm trying. ;w; I don't think Granny is happy with how I've acted.

S8liU56x: How you've acted?

Chasma1: I d0n't hit hard enough. I d0n't strike when I should. I feel bad for my opponent.

S8liU56x: Chasma…

Chasma1: I've done something wrong.

 _Chasma1 has logged out._


	11. Chapter Six: Around the Mind -Part Three

**Chapter Six: Around the Mind - Part Three**

 **[Location: Apokolips, outskirts of the Ignis sector: Sphere of No-Form.]**

 _"This is sudden, sister… But this is what you must have meant by me… showing my power…"_

Steppenwolf stared placidly at Goodness who was already focused on the next Apokoliptian behind him. Steppenwolf moved away but stopped when he noticed a crescent of military personnel had formed. Even though the Female Furies were not under male command, some of them were in the crowd. Female Furies were utilized by Goodness in long range combat and special ops missions. Whereas the male warriors, commonly referred to as the Legion, where used for brute strength and power. Evidently, both genders were interested in the newly appointed military leader.

"Surely you'll lead us to victory, o' strong one. Heh!" Harriet piped up with a giggle.

Gilotina immediately replied with incredulity.

"Ugh! He's not in charge of us, Harriet! Granny still is."

"That's enough from you two. If I am... to lead the Legion to Celestial City, I can assure that it will be completely razed under my command." Steppenwolf growled, feeling more confident by the second.

Steppenwolf smugly looked towards the ceiling, but his reverie was interrupted by Goodness.

"Stay behind, Steppenwolf. I have quite a bit of warriors to get through, but we need to discuss what you'll be doing. I'm not going to just let you have free reign of the Legion immediately."

Steppenwolf bristled when he heard Gilotina snicker. He looked up, ready to talk down to the Fury but she was already walking away. He relaxed his posture, remembering that he was still several ranks above Gilotina even though the position was brand new. Steppenwolf felt lofty mentally, but noticed a row of chairs that beckoned to his physical body. He wasn't sleeping well lately. And he didn't know why. Steppenwolf could never fully grasp his dreams, if he had them.

Steppenwolf made his way towards an empty chair, leaving behind the military personnel who were intrigued by him. They must have thought he was going to make a wondrous speech. But since Steppenwolf just ambled away, the warriors whispered to each other in curiosity. Steppenwolf sat down and folded his arms. He lowered his head, closing his eyes while Goodness finished with the combatants left in the arena.

Darkness filtered before his closed eyes like an infinite sea of ebon. And then-

"…Wake up, friend!"

Steppenwolf awoke with a start. Godfrey was crouched before him, looking up with a smile.

"Godfrey!? How long have you been there?"

"Not too long. I'm not going to watch you sleep. That's weird! But I did want to let you know that Granny has been waiting for you."

"Oh…"

Steppenwolf glanced around the arena, noticing that it was indeed mostly empty. Several Furies were standing by Goodness with one sitting on a pile of crates. Goodness leaned on her lectern with an impatient look crowding her face. She beckoned to Steppenwolf with her hands upon noticing he was awake. Steppenwolf looked away and coughed nervously.

"…How long have I been asleep?" He asked Godfrey.

Godfrey, who was staring into space, snapped his head back towards Steppenwolf.

"About two hours!"

"…"

Steppenwolf frowned, getting up so he could hear what Goodness had to say. Goodness placed a hand on her hip, motioning faster with the remaining hand.

"Come on, Steppenwolf. I don't have all day." She chided from across the arena.

Steppenwolf sauntered over to the lectern. He took closer note of the obsidian crates lying beside Goodness. They came up to her knees and were inscribed in thread with omegas, the symbol of Apokoliptian royalty. Goodness shooed away the Fury sitting on them with a stern look. Then she spoke to Steppenwolf once more while reaching to open one of the containers.

"We will get to what you'll be doing during the invasion momentarily, but first: Do you know what a Mother Box is?"

* * *

Suli stood before her alchemy table. Remnants of a fitful night's rest clung to her mind in gaping chasms. She didn't sleep well. The only things scrambling across her mind were memories of Uxas and Chasma. Not sleep. She met Uxas because of Chasma. Chasma had been her friend. But because of Suli's kindness, Chasma was torn from her and placed in a prestigious position with the Queen's Guard. That was Uxas' doing, but Suli couldn't be upset with him. Uxas said that he did what was best for everyone. Female Furies were not meant to have friends, especially not friends who were commoners. After all, did Suli want to have Chasma executed and then herself?

Suli raised a questioning finger to her lips. She was attempting to distract herself.

 _"…Does anyone on Apokolips sleep well?"_

She fidgeted for a moment before giving up. She let jittery memories consume everything once again.

* * *

 _Tension strained Suli's neck in surges of anxiety. She had been secretly communicating with Chasma for months now. They regarded each other as friends: a pact between the classes and castes. But they didn't meet in person. So, the last time an actual meeting took place was when Suli attempted to sneak into the royal palace. Sometimes Chasma said things that were brutish. These things worried Suli, but Chasma told her that she shouldn't be concerned with them. There was nothing Suli could do. The life of a Female Fury was full of violence. But this time Suli had to act or Chasma would surely die. And that's why she was currently trying to find her wounded friend in the Happiness Home._

 _Chasma had sent a pointed message that made Suli feel sick the moment she received it._

 _[Chasma1: I'm 2 kind. They're going 2 kill me this time, Suli Lux.]_

 _Suli was sneaking around for the second time in a place that could rip her to shreds. Suli was using the vent system just like she had with Queen Heggra. This was a skill she was reluctantly getting better at. She somewhat knew the layout of the Happiness Home due to Chasma. And because of that, Suli had an inkling of where Chasma might be. Female Furies who were damaged and considered useless were placed in a boiler room below the complex. If they lived, they could come back and fight the one who hurt them. If they died? Granny Goodness didn't care. But they weren't allowed medical care in these circumstances. Chasma had mentioned this upon seeing it happen once. Suli was positive such a horror was happening to Chasma._

 _Suli looked down through an opening, trying to determine which way she should go to get underground. Suli was evidently still on the ground floor because a carmine carpet and well-lit hall is what she saw. A couple of Furies were walking down the corridor._

 _"Gosh, I didn't think they would actually do it… Do you think she'll live?"_

 _Suli felt around in her dress to make sure the weapon she had bought was secure. She took what Chasma had said about her lack of weapons seriously. Suli didn't want to kill anyone, so she had bought an old war taser that was floating around the marketplace. She hoped it would be enough to subdue anyone who got in her way. However, Suli knew any Furies she encountered wouldn't let her live. Suli knew she had to be careful. She didn't want to use the taser and she didn't want conflict with some of Apokolips' hardest warriors._

 _"I mean, I don't know? They got her good. That was a lot of blood…"_

 _The two Furies laughed. Suli suddenly felt an urge to use the taser, but she knew that would do more harm than good. But if she could just shock these two for their lack of empathy…_

 _Suli shook her head._

 _She had to focus on finding Chasma before it was too late. She quietly scooted herself over the opening. She had brought a flashlight and shined it forward, hoping the vent branched soon. It suddenly occurred to Suli that her dress was probably no longer white. Just like the Sphere of No-Form, the vents in the Happiness Home were filthy. Suli tried to look, but it was hard with how cramped everything was. She sighed and looked up. The space opened in front of her, almost enough to stand. The vent did indeed branch. There were two smaller vents going to the right. But it was the open area to the left that interested Suli._

 _Suli stood slightly with her back hunched over. Her knees hurt. It was a relief to stand, enough if it was in a strange position. She shuffled into the opening, noticing a vertical shaft beneath a fan. She pushed stray hair out of her face. Cool air enveloped her and she peered into the shaft. It went straight down with more industrial fans placed along the sides. At the bottom was a small room. Suli shuddered, hoping the door was unlocked. And that there weren't any Furies, save for Chasma, on the other side._

 _It was almost certainly the boiler room._

* * *

In the recesses of the royal palace, Yuga Khan was fixated on a luminous object before him.

"You will give it to me this time… And I will extinguish your world."

 **To be continued…**


	12. Notice No-1

**Notice #1: Hello! Thank you for being patient. I care deeply about "Red Shift" and making sure the Apokoliptians (especially Steppenwolf) get a great story. Writing is also a hobby of mine as I'm an Art History Master's student. That's why the story updates so slowly. However, I've created lots of art and music in the meantime you can view here:** **redshiftbymeltingcore . wordpress (add .com, no spaces)**

 **Chapter seven will go online sometime this month! For now, here's a preview...**

 **PREVIEW**

 _"She let you see the Mother Boxes?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"You know how to use those things?"_

 _"Do not test me, Stellar."_

 _Granny Goodness had drilled orders into Steppenwolf without letting him have a say in anything. It was evident that Goodness wasn't impressed with Steppenwolf, even though the Queen herself decided upon him to lead the Legion. Goodness had briefly showed Steppenwolf the devices that would render the troops of New Genesis useless: Mother Boxes. Like light from a dead star, Apokolips would already be victorious before the people of New Genesis knew what hit them. Mother Boxes were powerful pieces of equipment used for a wide variety of militaristic activity. But the three that were going to be utilized in the invasion were specifically made for corrupting worlds. They were able to rearrange the molecular structure of matter, completely terraforming a world's surface to mimic Apokolips._

 _"The world of New Genesis will flicker out… from existence…" Steppenwolf muttered._

 _"That's the idea, right?"_

 _Steppenwolf grimaced and looked up from where he was sitting at the tiny Apokoliptian he had come to see. Her name was Stellar; the astronomer that had sided with him against Gilotina in an argument about power. Stellar was one of the highest ranked astronomers on Apokolips, known for her ability to manipulate gravitational lensing in the search for sentient worlds to conquer. Steppenwolf was reluctant to outwardly call anyone his friend, but that's what Stellar was. He had come to her for advice._

 **END PREVIEW**


	13. Chapter Seven: Around the Mind-Part Four

**Chapter Seven: Around the Mind - Part Four**

 **[Location: Apokolips, Ignis: Stellar's abode.]**

"She let you see the Mother Boxes?"

"Yes…"

"You know how to use those things?"

"Do not test me, Stellar."

Granny Goodness had drilled orders into Steppenwolf without letting him have a say in anything. It was evident that Goodness wasn't impressed with Steppenwolf, even though the Queen herself decided upon him to lead the Legion. Goodness had briefly showed Steppenwolf the devices that would render the troops of New Genesis useless: Mother Boxes. Like light from a dead star, Apokolips would already be victorious before the people of New Genesis knew what hit them. Mother Boxes were powerful pieces of equipment used for a wide variety of militaristic activity. But the three that were going to be utilized in the invasion were specifically made for corrupting worlds. They were able to rearrange the molecular structure of matter, completely terraforming a world's surface to mimic Apokolips.

"The world of New Genesis will flicker out… from existence…" Steppenwolf muttered.

"That's the idea, right?"

Steppenwolf grimaced and looked up from where he was sitting at the tiny Apokoliptian he had come to see. Her name was Stellar; the astronomer that had sided with him against Gilotina in an argument about power. Stellar was one of the highest ranked astronomers on Apokolips, known for her ability to manipulate gravitational lensing in the search for sentient worlds to conquer. Steppenwolf was reluctant to outwardly call anyone his friend, but that's what Stellar was. He had come to her for advice, staying most of the day.

"Why… do you always do this?"

"Do what, Steppenwolf?"

Stellar looked at Steppenwolf, fidgeting with a broken telescope in her lap. Stellar's house was in Ignis, not that far from Steppenwolf's in Vorago. The two had met because Stellar reported at the royal palace frequently to discuss her exoplanetary findings. They ended up talking on more than one occasion since Steppenwolf visited weekly. And Steppenwolf liked that Stellar wasn't intimidated by him. She never acted subordinate and even treated him somewhat flippantly at times, which was a bit irritating. But it was a fracture of light in an otherwise monotonous routine.

"You know… This telescope isn't used for my mission. It's obviously too small. I just built it so I could look at those strange mirages better." Stellar explained, referring to ghostly illusions that occasionally appeared in Apokoliptian skies.

She pointed the telescope upwards, looking for nothing but beams of dust caught in magenta light. Twilight shadows ran across her face like streams of ink. She then lowered the telescope back into her lap, looking at Steppenwolf quaintly. He hadn't said anything in several minutes.

"…It's getting really late. Tilde will be coming shortly… To get away from that awful sister of hers for a while. Since she is the relative of a Female Fury, it wasn't hard for me to authorize her entry into Ignis. Do you want to tell me something before she comes?"

"Harriet is dreadful to that girl." Steppenwolf murmured in a surprisingly empathetic tone.

"…What's wrong, Steppenwolf?" Stellar asked, politely folding her hands.

"I will show I'm worthy. For Apokolips."

Stellar was used to Steppenwolf skirting around direct questions. She had come to intuitively pluck answers from his labyrinth of words. Stellar lifted a finger to her chin and looked directly at Steppenwolf.

"I think you will be fine leading the Legion to New Genesis. I know it must be dizzying to be put in this position before you've even gone through the final phase of training… But… Queen Heggra is your sister. And she is not kind. Steppenwolf, she didn't give you this opportunity as a gift. She knows what you are capable of. I know what you are like…"

Stellar averted her gaze out a window to the right.

"But don't let your anger consume you. Please."

"Stellar, I w-"

A series of metallic beeps echoed throughout the room over Steppenwolf's voice. Stellar jumped out of her chair, clutching the still broken telescope to her chest.

"That must be Tilde!" She chirped.

Stellar excitedly sprinted out of the room. Steppenwolf silently peered after her. Steppenwolf could audibly hear Stellar spin back around to come back. She poked her head through the doorway and asked a question.

"Would you like to stay for a bit longer?"

Steppenwolf vacillated for a few moments before answering in the negative.

"I can't…"

But he could have.

* * *

 _Blood pooled in oceans of cruelty across the floor; pieces of a fiendish jigsaw puzzle thrown by mocking blows._ _Suli stepped in one of the puddles with a squish but didn't notice. She had found Chasma and by a stroke of luck, without running into anyone dangerous. Chasma had been stabbed several times in the stomach, likely by other Furies who were disgusted with her attitude. That was what Suli had determined from the message she received from the bleeding Fury. Chasma was chained to a pipe, with her arms painfully pulled upwards._ _Also likely the other Furies' doing._ _She helplessly looked up at Suli, licking a glob of coagulated blood from the corner of her mouth._

 _"The… y… Really… Don'... t W... ant me..." She painfully rasped._

 _Suli fell to the floor in front of Chasma, shaking with anguish and outrage. She also felt nauseous but pushed it away. Suli knew the Female Furies were exceptionally fiendish, but to witness it firsthand was awful. She wasn't used to this kind of ruthlessness. Suli knew she was right about Chasma not being fit for the life of a Female Fury. Her mind wasn't finetuned to robotic violence despite her stocky, powerful body._

 _"I can fix you! There are things I can do… I haven't told you. Chasma, I can fix you!" Suli desperately tried to reassure her marred friend._

 _But Suli hadn't noticed another door in the room had opened._

 _"And who might you be?"_

 _The voice was calm but carried a hawkish tone of command. Waves of frigid dread ran in showers down Suli's body. Suli seemed to think she could get away with sneaking around restricted areas, but she had been caught every time. Suli wanted to cry as she turned and met a pair desolate eyes that would change the course of her life forever._

* * *

Uxas had simply been intrigued which was fortunate for both Suli and Chasma. Uxas had been visiting the Happiness Home that day when he was told of Chasma's failures as a Fury. He went down to the boiler room alone to witness a Fury in her death throes. He hadn't expected to find a commoner in the muggy room attempting to help a defeated warrior. These were things that Uxas relayed to Suli in the following weeks. Suli had been afraid but became fearless for the sake of her friend. Suli brought forth the courage to tell Uxas who she was. And why she was trying to save a Fury designated for death. As her story flowed forth like a stream of gentle wind, Uxas became increasingly interested. This finally ended with him watching Suli heal Chasma with an elixir.

Uxas then decided he would help the peculiar Fury by relocating her to a position with his mother's unit: the Queen's Guard. But he told Suli that she would never see Chasma again in return for the safety them all. Despite her worry for Chasma in such a prestigious rank, Suli remained silent knowing it was better than the alternative. That's when Uxas told Suli who he was. Enthralled with the dark-haired woman, Uxas asked to meet her again under the guise of secrecy. And they did, again and again. Suli eventually came to love Uxas over time, despite the dark ideas harvested in his thoughts. Suli, ever the optimist, could sense a ring of hope in Uxas. Whether that came only from his returned affection, she didn't know. But she hadn't thought too deeply about it. Or whether, she didn't want to presently.

But the Queen had found out about their little romance, trying to eliminate Suli to keep tight control over Uxas. But Suli knew Uxas couldn't be controlled. And she knew it wasn't wise to keep secrets from him. Now under her alchemy table enshrouded in gloom, Suli pulled her knees to her chin. She whispered into the void, knowing what she had to do.

"I won't lie to you, Uxas…"

 ** _To be continued…_**


	14. Chapter Eight: Sign of Suspicion

**Chapter Eight: Sign of Suspicion**

 **[Location: Apokolips, Ignis: Steppenwolf's abode.]**

The Apokoliptian sky had deepened to the darkest shade of crimson it would become during nighttime. There was a yellow dwarf star in the Fourth World, but New Genesis blocked most of the radiance. This was because Apokolips was locked in New Genesis' gravity and New Genesis rotated around the star. Apokolips was always in a perpetual state of twilight, where it got slightly lighter and darker depending on the time of day. But it was not like most places in the universe, with blindingly bright skies. The dense atmosphere of Apokolips was always a varying shade of abyssal red.

Back at Steppenwolf's home, an inner blue glided through his mind like silent searchlights. He felt weird again. And he didn't like it. Having the duty of leading the entire Legion on a devastating path through New Genesis… was an honor. He should have felt a crescendo of pride. And he did, for the first three seconds until Harriet laughed at him. The way Goodness spoke to Steppenwolf in front of everyone had also felt condescending. Then there was Stellar's strange concern; that pensive look into the distance. Steppenwolf crossed his arms, an action he was doing quite a bit recently.

There was less than a week until the invasion to New Genesis. Tomorrow Steppenwolf would meet with Goodness to discuss in detail exactly how the assault would go. And then Steppenwolf was required to rally the Legion. He didn't know how the entire standing militia of male soldiers would react to him. Nevermind the Female Furies and drones created from captured enemies, who would also be present. He just didn't know. However, what he did know is that he was widely feared in training. And considering he was allowed to skip the graduation battle because of his promotion…

Steppenwolf violently tightened his hands into fists. He scratched his palms hard enough to pierce the skin.

 _"I guess… I will have to give them a reason to submit."_

* * *

"Something is bothering you, Suli."

Suli had decided to contact Uxas in the depths of the night about Heggra. Suli was using the same communicator that she had used to contact Chasma. A clandestine channel was set up for the two of them after Uxas had taken a liking to Suli. In this case, Suli was using the video screen to see Uxas' face. And gauge his reaction to her words. She could tell he was somewhere in the royal palace, likely a bedroom from the heavy, silken tapestries behind him. She was a little shocked he had answered her so quickly. Uxas didn't seem like he had been asleep.

"Yes, there's something I urgently need to tell you."

Uxas patiently waited with imperturbable composure.

"Ah… The Queen, um - she knows. Uxas, she knows."

Suli brought the screen closer to her face, light reflecting off her widened eyes. Then she continued.

"She tried to kill me… Her Furies came and got me off the streets. She tried to fight me in the Sphere of No-Form. Uxas, she was manic. She was screaming in my face - she thinks I'm a dirty whore. She thinks I'm going to corrupt you! She-"

Suli had begun speaking rapidly. She paused to catch her breath, covering her mouth.

"You're not allowed to love… Have you told her about us? Why…?"

Suli stopped after asking that question. Why indeed would Uxas have told his mother? Suli knew enough to realize that Uxas being in love with a commoner would be considered filthy by Apokoliptian royalty. Royals hardly ever paid attention to the everyday people of Apokolips. Unless it was to control or strike fear in them.

Uxas slowly began to smile.

"An utter fool that wench is."

Suli realized something, her heart momentarily fluttering.

" _He did it on purpose."_

"Suli, my dear. I love you. And all will be well."

 **To be continued…**


	15. Interlude: Raison D'être

**Raison D'être**

Flames encrypted through a mackerel sky,

DNA crushed between powdery branes,

He breaths-

And everything boils,

A wired life on a collision course,

Industrializing every vein-

Of lustrous land,

Before she flies away,

A moth into the sun.


	16. Chapter Nine: Phase One

**Chapter Nine: Phase One**

 **[Location: Apokolips, Ignis: Steppenwolf's abode.]**

" _Hurry! GET IN…!"_

Steppenwolf lurched forward, feeling as though all his nerves were trying to crawl out through his back. A distant voice ping-ponged around the room before cloaking itself in silent eternity. Steppenwolf's right ear rang once. He was awake.

"They will learn to listen… Or else." He murmured before getting out of bed.

Steppenwolf glanced towards the balcony overlooking Ignis, with its bouncing fire pits twirling like twin dancers. Then he walked towards the brightly lit hallway. He always left all the lights on.

Something small fluttered past his field of vision, but he paid it no mind.

* * *

Crepuscular rays shone through the windows of Stellar's rotunda. Without waking up, a shining tear dripped down her cheek and evaporated like a dying nebulae. Tilde, the girl who had come to her for refuge, looked on in agony.

* * *

The Sphere of No-Form would be electrified. Steppenwolf felt confident of that putting on his splintery helmet. The dual horns were needles piercing an unsuspecting vein.

Steppenwolf smirked.

"Yes, they will learn to obey…"

* * *

Glorious Godfrey squatted by the main stairs just inside the Sphere of No-Form. He was too early for the rally that would be led by Steppenwolf. But he didn't care. His thoughts melted into each other, drifting away as silent impressions. It was a struggle for Godfrey to concentrate on anything for long and thus, he spaced out frequently. This was annoyance to many, including Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf would snap his fingers in Godfrey's face until he got back on task.

"Aren't you - uh… a little early for someone of your rank, Godfrey?"

Godfrey looked up at the speaker who was tightening a ponytail.

"Hi, Lashina! Hey, do you ever take that mask off?" Godfrey rudely inquired, referring to the metal strips criss-crossing Lashina's face.

Lashina's hands fell to her side. She stared at Godfrey with the blankness of an endless abyss.

"…I'm going to be first in line to lead the Female Furies. And we're at the Sphere of No-Form. One of the most important rallies in Apokoliptian history will be held here soon … Led by the Queen's younger brother. Here's a question back: Do you ever take anything seriously?"

Lashina had obviously heard about Steppenwolf's promotion. Godfrey jolted up.

"Of course, I do! When we have the graduation ceremony next year…"

"We'll see if you even survive the invasion. See ya."

Lashina chuckled, walking past Godfrey, not even bothering to sprinkle him with any rage the Female Furies were known for. She wasn't angrily laying into Godfrey; she simply thought he was cute. Like everyone else, except Steppenwolf.

"You'll see when graduation comes, metalhead…" Godfrey whispered.

* * *

The Sphere of No-Form was designed with razor-sharp angles. Its unforgiving architecture concealed training grounds within. Seemingly lacking harmony and giving off the aurora of a fragmented surface: Would it consume those who mocked it's manipulated structure? Possibly, because everything on Apokolips was carefully deconstructed to be endlessly reconstructed. A globe was raised high above the controlled chaos; a bubble of blood. A single royal crest was displayed out front. Seeing a monumental omega was a sign this area couldn't be accessed without explicit permission. Above that omega, in the uppermost part of the Sphere of No-Form, elite Apokoliptians were gathered. Queen Heggra was poised at an open window, resting her chin on folded hands. Different members of the military were clustering in the appropriate spaces down below.

"You will do well… Won't you, Steppenwolf?" Heggra asked, expecting only an affirmative answer.

Steppenwolf remembered what Heggra mentioned about his fate after the invasion. If he proved himself…

"Yes... My Queen."

Heggra turned around.

"You are wearing the appropriate uniform I assigned. Excellent."

Goodness nodded. Goodness and Steppenwolf were set to lead the invasion and thus, wore uniforms representing dissection of all Apokoliptian enemies. Like the fathomless division and multiplication of corrupted cells, there was only consternation ahead. Everything was proceeding to plan as stated from those running the gates. Members of the military were separating in accordance with their rank. The main arena's roof had been split open; a feature used for the open-air battles of graduation. Unless you were a Queen wanting to kill your son's lover. Then the roof would remain in place.

Heggra began walking back downstairs. She was heading to an overhang where she would begin the rally. Goodness and Steppenwolf exchanged silent, knowing glances before following. Previously they had conferred on what exactly Steppenwolf would be doing during the invasion. They argued in continuous circles before agreeing at a single reference point. The Legion and Female Furies would take siege of Celestial City. Together they would help overcome any resistance from the people of New Genesis. Then the Female Furies would storm Highfather's palace. They would capture him at the behest of Yuga Khan. And then Steppenwolf would use the Mother Boxes to refract New Genesis into a replication of his roiling homeworld.

Heggra lifted her hands with the palms up before speaking.

"…Warriors of Apokolips. Soon we will make New Genesis our own. New Genesis has mocked us for millennia, depriving of us from the Source. They truly believe their world is better than ours with its green lands and blue skies… But we are Apokoliptian. We don't need their rancid overgrowth and unpredictable terrain. We desire order. But what do we need? We do need fuel. To keep those fire pits burning forever, we need fuel. To expand outside the Fourth World, we need fuel. Making an entire enemy planet ours for such a reason sounds quite reasonable, doesn't it?"

Now standing just behind the Queen, Goodness and Steppenwolf listened to her voice roll in waves. Projections were set up around the Sphere of No-Form, amplifying her incandescent image. And this message was being broadcast across the entire planet, interfering with every piece of electronic equipment. Each Apokoliptian was forced to listen and no one could escape the booming sound. An invasion signal was meant to be encoded everywhere it could breach. Shouts of agreement shook the air. Heggra continued.

"Bringing this gift to us is Granny Goodness. Our curator for the finest female military talent on Apokolips! And someone else those in training have likely encountered before perishing… My younger brother: Steppenwolf."

At that moment, Goodness and Steppenwolf stepped forth in unison. Heggra moved to the side, her satin dress fluttering behind her. It was an afterthought Steppenwolf was meant to finish. Steppenwolf clasped his hands behind his back, surveying the eager crowd below. He leaned forward to project into the microphone.

"Yes… New Genesis is a pitiful world where they engage in primitive desires to please their egos. We know better… Absolute… power over New Genesis and every world like it will allow us to truly create an empire across the multiverse. We don't care for flowery odes to flesh; our world needs to survive if we are to survive. Plucking the life out of New Genesis… is the first step towards that. For Queen Heggra. For Yuga Khan. For… Apokolips."

Goodness forcefully placed a further addendum.

"And that is why all of you, even those who are trainees, will go with us to New Genesis. We will not fail."

Cheers fractured the sky in a terrible noise.

* * *

Stellar gripped a small radio against her chest. She and Tilde had been listening to the invasion broadcast together. Tilde looked up with a concerned expression.

"Stellar, maybe we should do something else. Remember what happened earlier?"

Stellar responded with a thin whisper.

"I… fear for him."

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter Ten: Inside the Fractal

**Chapter Ten: Inside the Fractal**

 **[Location: Apokolips, Ignis: Stellar's abode.]**

Stellar had stared at the message repeatedly. She had stared until it began to loop in endless spirals.

 _[10.9.10XX]_

 _[Messaged received from V01X_]_

 _Stellar of Apokolips. As one of our planet's primary astronomers, it is your assignment to select exoplanets for the military to receive. As you are well aware, there is an invasion to New Genesis set to be completed on [10. ]. New Genesis has been a source of distraction for too long. Because of the importance of this mission, you are required to accompany the military and you are to aid them in finding New Genesis' planetary weaknesses. Before you leave on [10. ], you are to report to the Royal Palace on [10. ] and present past findings on New Genesis. One of our lead generals has positioned Lashina of the Female Furies as your supervisor._

 _[End message_]_

This position meant Stellar had to physically be on the warships. And Stellar had never seen combat. A schism of dismay unfolded at the realization, gridlocking her instincts. If Apokolips was victorious, this would be an excellent accomplishment to add to her resume. But it also meant Stellar would likely be in the nucleus of war. Remembering the viciousness of Steppenwolf's speech a few hours prior…

 _"Ah, he will have to know I'm now required to go…"_

Stellar's grip on her communicator threatened to crack the screen.

"Stellar?"

Stellar felt a cold deluge undulate in her heart. Tilde was standing in the doorway hugging her arms. It was hard to see in the hollow shade of dusk, but dark marks were present on her arms. They were ornaments of authority left by her elder sister: Mad Harriet, the Female Fury. An unyielding fighter, that she was. But Harriet was equally known for her unstable personality. As required of all Female Furies, trainees or graduates, Harriet had lived at the Happiness Home for years. But she would pay visits to her younger sister whenever it was permitted. Harriet was never satisfied with Tilde living a docile life. Whenever Harriet's visit was over, there was always a sore branding of her enmity left behind. And the sisters had no family left except each other…

Stellar's home was the only place of solace for sweet Tilde.

And now Stellar had to leave.

 _"But Harriet will be with the military - not Tilde…"_

How could Stellar immediately think of herself first when there were Apokoliptians, like the one before her, suffering? At least Stellar was considered an elite. No one could honestly count their blessings on Apokolips. But those serving the Crown were less likely to perish if they acted with immaculate obedience. Even if Stellar was injured or even killed during the invasion, she had at least been free. Right?

"I was… I was just going to say I was hungry. Why do you look so upset again?" Tilde questioned.

 _"Maybe Harriet will just finally die…"_

Stellar answered her meek friend.

"I'll make us dinner. But there is something I need to tell you. And something I want you to do…"

"You've never been aboard the Abysm; have you, Steppenwolf?"

* * *

"No… But I know what it is. We all do."

Goodness walked around an array of monitors, tracing her finger along a screen's perimeter. Messages had been sent to all invasion participants after the rally ended. Goodness and Steppenwolf had retreated to the Happiness Home, conversing in low tones between layers of exhilaration. But Steppenwolf was beginning to feel his mood descend from the earlier elation of being seen by millions. The Queen had given cursory words of approval to them both before vanishing. He knew that his elder sister wasn't going to drizzle affection on him for following orders. And he didn't want her too. But she was submerged deep enough in her own oily feelings that everyone else was becoming white noise.

 _"She still hasn't said a single word about that woman…"_

"I'll have Lashina show you around the Abysm before we lift off."

Steppenwolf gave his response by peeking out an open-air window in Umbra's direction. Umbra was another sector of Apokolips and it was masked behind the royal palace. Armagetto crammed in front of the Crown's residence at an advisable distance. Umbra started three miles behind the monarchy's abode with a landing strip connecting the two areas. Two of Apokolips' primary fire pits stood on each side of the palace like guard dogs. Whenever anyone was visiting with the monarchy, they would usually circumvent Armagetto by going around these fire pits. And the roaring flames made Umbra difficult to access for civilians lest they dare try going through the palace.

Umbra was also where the Abysm was kept.

"How soon can Lashina take me on a tour, Goodness?"

Goodness answered flatly. Her mood seemed to be morphing as well.

"Are you that eager to decimate New Genesis?"

Gauzy flashes of Heggra lecturing and Uxas' lopsided grin filtered through Steppenwolf's conscience in viscous bursts. He leaned forward, pressing his palms against the monitor table. He looked into a pulpy horizon beyond the present. What kind of future did he have?

"New Genesis… is our eternal enemy, aren't they?"

A ding softly wavered through the room. Goodness sat down in front of the monitors, waving a hand towards Steppenwolf's gadget.

"It seems you have a message."

* * *

 _A group of females huddled in the corner, linked by their arms in a fleshy tesseract. She had been screaming at these frightened women until it felt like her voice dissolved. She looked at the silvery skin on her hands. Then at the fearful assembly before her. These weren't Apokoliptians. Where was she? She backed up and the hive of eyes followed her with anxiety. Her back pressed against something. She slid her arms across its surface. A window had stopped her. She switched her position to face it, mutedly lifting the bottom pane. The city was unfamiliar. Fire pits weren't screeching through the air in tumultuous glints. There wasn't any sound at all. The scene before her was a pool of undisturbed purity._

 _Until she noticed bloody clouds rolling across the sky in splashes of nocturne._

 _They were here._

 _A horrid giggle ruptured from her system._

 _"This world will end… But I will live."_

 _She launched herself out the window. Suddenly she was upon ground aching with the dendrites of her molten homeworld. Terrain gasped as vermilion streaks of lava dichotomized the area. Liquescent patterns from the ancients spread across the ground in search of prey. An entire world devoured by luminous artifacts from an unknown source. She looked towards an area where light threatened to destroy her retinas. A figure reached towards three objects in praise._

 _"Who am I?"_

 _Buildings of a less advanced civilization crumbled into a garnet torrent. Creatures were falling into hemic despair. Everything was null. She reached into her mouth. One of her many pointed teeth was on her palms, dripping with gooey transience. How long did this world last?_

 _Submit._

 _Submit._

 _Submit._

 _Velvet midnight embraced her field of vision. Scintillant beams flowed across her vision until they formed a reflective door and then-_

Stellar leaped out of her bed, throwing a cocoon of blankets to floor. She clawed at her throat. Bile was choking her. Or at least, that's what it felt like. She stumbled to a window and wretchedly dry heaved outside. Stellar's dreamscape never received such a vision before. That's what she got for attempting to sleep after eating. That's all it was. It had to be. She slinked to the phosphorescent floor, listening to the minute sounds of her nearby observatory. She hoped Tilde hadn't heard the embarrassing commotion. Tilde had been through enough recently.

And she was Stellar of Apokolips. She could never be anyone else.

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter Eleven: Coagulate

**Chapter Eleven: Coagulate**

 **[Location: Apokolips, Umbra]**

"I've heard a lot about you, Steppenwolf."

"Yes, and you… I seem to… remember demonstrating what your place is a few times."

Steppenwolf wouldn't collect the respect of his peers into neat, little boxes if he kept insulting them. He knew this. Yet Steppenwolf couldn't help himself if he was in a particularly nasty mood. Poking the membrane of someone else's feelings allowed a mental reversal of his perceived weakness. He needed that after reading the message Stellar had sent him previously. It was written with Stellar's professional hand, but Steppenwolf knew how spongy she was. Stellar had never been anywhere except a select few sectors, let alone off-world. The military couldn't have her panicking during war. Steppenwolf kept reminding himself that was the only reason he should be perturbed.

With an unruffled disposition, the Apokoliptian before him spoke fluidly.

"I'm going to show you around the Abysm now. Try not to fall into the vats. I won't be cleaning up any messes."

* * *

 _[10.10.10XX]_

 _[Messaged received from STELLXR_]_

 _Steppenwolf. I am writing this message to let you know that I will now be aboard the Abysm. The Crown has selected me to demonstrate the faults in New Genesis' atmospheric defense. I will be reporting to the Royal Palace tomorrow morning to review my past work. A Female Fury named Lashina will be advising me. Is she nice?_

 _[End message_]_

"Is she nice?"

It had been a peculiar question. Why would Stellar ask if a Female Fury was friendly?

Steppenwolf could almost see her face cracking into a dismal stream.

* * *

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Steppenwolf had to admit that he was indeed impressed. But he wouldn't say that out loud, of course. The Abysm was Apokolips' war flagship and it had earned its name. Parts of the build jutted out in wild, angular plumes. Painted gleefully across the hull was Apokolips' royal crest. Its design led down to a singular point where a control room met with the ship's most devastating plasma weapons. Mother Boxes were incredible tools when it came to terraforming worlds, but if one wanted to annihilate pesky enemies first? Then the Abysm would be appropriate.

Steppenwolf found the warship's enormity humbling. It would take precise skill to navigate a vehicle containing almost a thousand Apokoliptians. And Steppenwolf knew the Abysm would be able to cut through New Genesis' shimmering skies with ease. He wondered what New Genesites would think as they gazed upon the supernal omega about to pollute their world. Some would likely let it still their minds without a fight. Steppenwolf felt the center of his chest warm with amaranthine elation. Apokolips could keep exploring outside of the Fourth World unbothered when New Genesis was no longer a hindrance. They could keep conquering. So, this invasion had to be done sooner rather than later.

Inside the Abysm was austere. Bulkheads seemed to swirl around Steppenwolf and Lashina in a cerise blur. Reverberation made each sentence spoken seem like they were lightyears away.

"Where are… the cabins that elite personnel will be stationed in?" Steppenwolf inquired, thinking of Stellar.

Lashina seemed confused.

"Elite? What do you mean? Military or… ship operators? You need to be clearer when asking questions. Say what you mean."

With each word Lashina spoke, it felt like lightning struck Steppenwolf. He disliked it when other Apokoliptians told him to reiterate himself. He just wanted them to figure out what he meant on their own. Steppenwolf realized this was selfish on his part, but he wasn't a good conversationalist.

"Ok… What area of the ship will I be sleeping in?"

"Better. You w-"

"And just out of curiosity… Where will everyone else stay? Ship operators… Those helping to crack New Genesis' shields?"

Lashina paused, cocking a hip. Steppenwolf's height was greater than hers, but it didn't stop Lashina from scrutinizing his expression.

"…"

Steppenwolf wouldn't allow Lashina to find any impotence she was searching for. He wasn't going to tell her why he was asking. And so, his posture remained impassive.

"Just… answer the question, Lashina." Steppenwolf commanded stoically.

"Oh, all right. All right. Come with me."

* * *

"So, um… How long does a trip to New Genesis take? Any idea?"

Stellar and Tilde sat cross-legged on a mottled rug. They held each other's arms and their foreheads pressed together softly. Stellar had broken the news of her departure a day before, leaving both of them in a disheartened state. Tilde felt lucky to know a rare sympathetic elite like Stellar, but felt frightened over the invasion. And Stellar didn't want to break Tilde's sugary heart by meeting her demise.

"This world is so cruel."

Tilde pulled away slightly. Stellar hadn't answered the question.

"Tilde, your sist-… _She_ will not be here. She will be aboard the Abysm with the rest of the military. You will be safe. No one will be looking for you… She was the only one who was after you. Just stay here, ok? Please, just stay here. No one will come to my observatory with me gone. There will be no reason for anyone to visit."

Tilde pulled away fully, tilting her head upwards. She rhythmically tapped her chest as if the action would stop any tears. Everything in the Fourth World was bigger than a single Apokoliptian. Or a single New Genesite, for that matter. The two planets were consistent in inverting each other's tranquility. No matter what casualties occurred. And beyond the Fourth World?

What was beyond the Fourth World anyways?

"With Boom Tubes… I don't think it should take long."

"Ah… I see…" Tilde whispered in reply.

Time seemed to dilate into an exhausting froth of silence. But a minute later, Stellar spoke up again with a forlorn riddle.

"Tilde, who do you think is in the wrong? Apokolips? Or New Genesis?"

"W-what kind of question is that? Why are you asking…" Tilde's voice trailed off into a hitched snivel.

"Tomorrow morning I'm displaying my skills before the Crown… I wonder…"

Stellar looked at her friend suffused in the lowlights of their situation.

"…How many innocent people there are on New Genesis."

* * *

Queen Heggra lounged restlessly on a settee. She repeatedly pulled her hair back only to release it in a flocculent cloud. The Queen had instructed Wunda and Chasma to accompany her to an isolated room. All other Furies had been sent away. The two remaining Furies were posted inside, electric spears poised in accordance with royal conduct. Chasma eyed a holographic display centered before the Queen. It oscillated with rhapsodic spates, displaying different areas of Apokolips. Some areas were marked in gleaming bronze.

"Wunda… Chasma. I haven't seen my distinguished son in quite some time. He can not know about Suli Lux. I will not allow him to know… But where is he?"

"Do you wish for us to locate Uxas, my Queen?" Wunda implored.

The Queen pushed herself forward, letting a hand caress the holograph. It relinquished itself to her command with a visual fizzle. Translucent map details flooded the room in an auroral expansion. Light marbled Queen Heggra's face as the map continued to rotate. She was looking for something.

"Yes. Yes, I do. But what I really want to know is why my son is forging relationships with unworthy commoners."

Chasma felt her innards ossify in rage.

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter Twelve: Suppuration

**Chapter Twelve: Suppuration**

 **[Location: Apokolips, Ignis: Stellar's abode.]**

The stillness of Stellar's room was an indeterminate universe. Diving into her own thoughts was easy. She had awoken in the dense Apokoliptian night to punch her bed three times. Stellar didn't know why. But she did know that Tilde wasn't around. And she had never received a reply from Steppenwolf. Stellar fanned her arms across satiny bedsheets, thinking about the presentation she would give soon.

She definitely wasn't thinking about any night terrors that might have flowed out of her mind like oozy suppuration.

"Ha…"

A sigh fluttered forth from Stellar's dry mouth. She looked toward the domed ceiling vaulted above her in a portal of darkness. During bleak day hours, the skylights seemed to be suspended in a circle of red brilliance.

 _"I'll prepare my speech some more… I guess. I'm just showing off my old work though… My calculations, the velocity equations… Everyone knows they're right. What an annoying formality…"_

Stellar forced herself to get out of bed. She paused. It had been awhile since she saw Tilde physically. Being the middle of the night, Stellar hadn't expected to see her awake. But Tilde wasn't where she had fallen asleep in Stellar's room.

"…Where is she?"

Stellar hugged her arms, walking into the darkened hallway outside her bedroom. Days and nights on Apokolips were twenty-four hours each. Complete absence of twilight told her that it was halfway through the night. Tilde's disappearing act was beginning to sear ropeburn across Stellar's thoughts. Tilde wasn't like her elder sister with emotional spittle that spewed forth at seemingly everything. Instead, her emotions were a somber fog that one could peer into if they were granted access. She probably needed a mental evaluation.

Those didn't exist on Apokolips.

Doctors that treated physical ailments of Apokoliptians were present. But it was rare for anyone to see them. Corporeal illness had largely been eradicated thanks to bioengineering. Weeping injuries were usually sustained by the military. And commoners opted to treat themselves at home for everything. A wise choice not just for the high medical fees, but also since hospitals acted as hubs for putrid experiments. No one wanted to become a puddle of flesh because some scientist messed around with their DNA.

"…Tilde?"

* * *

Suli's existence was a nimbus humming in gold to Uxas. Radiance. So, then why did she feel like a princess made of glass? Not that she would ever be a princess… Or queen for that matter. She could see the Royal Palace bursting with flames in her mind's eye. Suli had stayed cooped up in her home since the conversation she had with Uxas a few days prior. His sneer, laced with the vengeful syrup of a molten sun, would not leave Suli's recollection. The way he spoke of his own mother, like she didn't mean a thing…

" _She did try to fight me to the death... And in front of Chasma… Not that she could have done anything, she can't even acknowledge my existence anymore… But - I mean, I don't know… Heggra is still Uxas' mother. Surely this could have gone down another way? Is the Queen of Apokolips so unstable she must kill anyone who dares to meet the heir?"_

Suli pulled a comforter around her body, creating a makeshift hood. Hair surged out in a dark swell. She smiled when a silly thought poked her mind.

" _Does that mean the Queen wants to also kill herself for fear of soiling Uxas?"_

Suli allowed a small laugh to come forth, placing hands on her knees. The laughter quickly dissipated into sticky silence. She was starting to feel lonely.

And Uxas was expecting her soon.

Crystal chills flowed down Suli's spine. She believed something would horrid would happen soon. An error on the floor. A waterfall region.

That's why she hadn't gone anywhere.

* * *

The Apokoliptian night swirled on in a pool of crimson shadows. But not in Steppenwolf's home. As per usual, every light was burning away in an electrical flux. He didn't need shade to rest. Although, Steppenwolf wasn't in his bedroom resting. He was on the balcony outside. Sterile headlines glowed on a bright screen that cut through frail murkiness. Steppenwolf was reading the news. Or rather, the sanitized news that was trickled into a few servers.

 **[KING YUGA KHAN AND QUEEN HEGGRA HAVE ORDERED THE INVASION OF NEW GENESIS ON 10. ]**

Steppenwolf flicked through the article list with a swipe of his index finger.

 **[APOKOLIPS' TWIN PLANET WILL FINALLY BE ELIMINATED. WILL WE SEE THE LIGHT OF OUR LONG FORGOTTEN STAR?]**

 **[MYSTERIOUS MIRAGES REPORTED OVER UMBRA. A SIGN OF APOKOLIPS' IMPENDING VICTORY!]**

Steppenwolf set his device down on a table with a disappointed thud. He was looking for any and all mentions of himself. Outside of the Legion and Female Furies, no one seemed to care about his new position. Or maybe it was just the format of those little articles. Apokoliptian news outlets were smothered into submission, so journalism was always brief and nebulous. Journalists weren't even allowed to put their names on anything they wrote.

"Um…"

A whisper. A thin web of crystallized ice. Like the network barely holding Apokoliptian society together. And it seemed to come from the ether. No… It came from below. A familiar voice.

Steppenwolf shot forward, planting both his hands on the balcony. He peered below in disbelief. Was she panicking about the invasion already?

"Stellar! What are you… Doing here? You are supposed to… be asleep, aren't you? The report…"

Stellar's silhouette appeared to be in some other universe, backlit with luster from distant fire pits. She grabbed the hem of her dress in a childlike manner. Steppenwolf noticed her boots weren't laced. Had Stellar left her observatory so quickly that she couldn't even bother to properly dress? Everything shucked away and…

"She's gone."

Steppenwolf gripped the balcony tighter.

"Excuse me…?" He spat.

"Tilde."

Steppenwolf shuffled backwards, remembering the young woman who seemed to constantly hug herself. Rubbing sore arms… The younger sister of Mad Harriet. Steppenwolf knew that Stellar had allowed Tilde to seek refuge at the observatory. He had never reported this for Stellar's sake. Tilde was a gentle being, fluttering with apologies whenever Steppenwolf was around. Her quaking voice was somewhat a bother… But Steppenwolf had decided not to be an accessory to her nightmare. Somewhere inside the depths of his lost dreams… Inside the peal of an echo… The shadow of a sound. Of thoughts folding and unfolding in a race to secure every possible "wrong" idea… He harvested a feeling of empathy for the abused Apokoliptian.

He regarded Stellar cautiously. From whom the concept of friendship had been granted to him. Why? He could see himself watching while worlds were devoured alive in the flames of Apokolips. Relationships would get in his way. The Crown didn't want weakness. Queen Heggra didn't want weakness. His sister didn't want his… emotions.

But Stellar did.

Stars bloomed into supernovas in Steppenwolf's field of vision. He didn't feel well. The invasion of New Genesis had to be completed. He had to help lead Apokolips to victory. And-

"I don't know what I should do!"

Stellar was crying. A transmission of manic grief surfing on the edge of acceptable thought.

"You will find her, Stellar." Steppenwolf responded without trailing off for once.

"I- W-what?"

"I said you will find her. Your mission is to find entire exoplanets outside the Fourth World. You can find a single girl who likely hasn't gone far."

"But what if she-?"

"Stellar… Why did you come to me first?"

 **To be continued…**


End file.
